Neko Wight Knight
by Hollis V. Saxon
Summary: Terror, or Terry, Knight and his construct Yandere come across the Entrails Animals dolls and find that after receiving one from Sakura Kaede, their way home is sealed away. Can they finish the fight and find their way home?
1. Chapter 1

_I cheered as finally was able to defeat my enemy and seal to my true heritage. I looked over to the one I loved and smiled, before noticing that neither of us transferred out of battle form. That's when I realized that there was still one more obstacle in the way._

_And that was the decision between my heritage and my love._

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Terror Knight<p>

I closed my school bag for the day and started out of the class. "Hey! Terry!" I looked to see as Yandere pushed through the students leaving to get to me.

"Wait for me Yan!" I called, and she backed out of the way. The irritated students walked past her, giving her mean looks. It wasn't her fault for her rash personality, that was mine. In fact, had I not given her a yandere personality and settled for a tsundere or kuudere instead, things like this wouldn't happen. Of course, neither would she be as interesting.

"Come on," I said when I left the room. Yandere started to walk normally beside me, then grabbed my arms and half-dragged me away from any girls we passed in the halls.

To explain my terms, yandere is the word for aggressive affectionate types that try to keep any relationships they have by any means necessary. Tsundere is a person who acts rude around the one they like, but at times when they aren't they tend to be too shy for my tastes. Kuudere is the reclusive person, the kind of person that requires a specific other to open up. Do you see why I like yanderes better?

I looked at Yandere, noticing her slight growth. She was almost as tall as I was now. She looked at me, and we gave each other smiles. "I found a new show that we could watch," she said.

"Oh? And which show is that?"

"It's called Kämpfer, which is German for fighter, and I found it's something worthwhile to watch."

"Worthwhile to watch," I repeated. "What's it about?"

"You'll see," she said cheery. We stepped outside and walked home.

Yandere is a construct of mine, built by me with help from my father. My family, the Knights, had an odd mixture of reality warping and dimension hopping powers. Thus, the family had held the inside joke of naming their kids with stuff like Death and Skeleton, therefore giving them full names of Death Knight and Frost Knight respectively. However, to keep it from attracting too much fuss, we are given second names to hide our actual, empty humor names.

My name is Terror, or Terry, Knight, and Yandere's could be interpreted as Blood Knight. But since most people assume that 'yandere' is just a name…

I opened the lid of my laptop once we got home and looked up the anime that Yan had mentioned. It was twelve episodes long and was pretty good, so I watched about half of it before closing my laptop and played games with Yandere until my parents got home.

I slipped into bed before Yandere, just to make sure she didn't surprise attack me like she normally does. She entered the room and moaned about it, putting the knife down on my desk and slipped into bed. She snuggled up to me and we fell asleep.

Comparatively, there was little going on the next day, so I watched the rest of Kämpfer and felt like I wanted one of the messenger dolls. I asked Yandere if she would like one, and she said she wanted Suffocated Stray Dog. So I grabbed my wallet and a baseball bat and put my wallet in my pocket and the bat in my hammerspace.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked Yan.

"You're only going to the store, right? So no, I don't think I need to come with you," she said. She turned toward me and pulled out her own wallet. "How much are the dolls do you think?"

"Probably as much as other dolls, since they don't seem overly popular," I told her, taking the money she handed me. As a construct, she was given my knowledge and therefore didn't have to go to school, so to waste the hours away from me she worked at a local store. As for me, I took weekend and infrequent odd-ended jobs to earn something for myself.

"Tell mom and dad if they get back before I do not to worry. I'll be back," I said, opening my spell book and making the corridor of interdimensional travel. "See ya."

I felt somewhat annoyed that not only did someone already buy a doll I might of wanted, but they bought all the dolls except for the Suffocated Dog Yandere asked for, which by default meant that there were no more dolls for me. I sighed in resignation and bought her doll anyway and walked out of the store glad that I could at least make Yan happy.

Not feeling pressed for time, I took my time walking back to where I had marked up the sigil to reopen the corridor. There were a few people out walking, but none taking notice of any other party that walked by. I found another store and slipped in to see if I could find more of the Entrails Animals dolls, but like the last store, everyone of them had already been bought.

Exiting the store, I bumped into a familiar face, and she looked me over, and before I could walk off, asked me a simple question: "Could you help me with something?"

* * *

><p>Kaede Sakura<p>

I couldn't handle it. The longer it takes for me and the useless white Kämpfer to defeat the blue and red Kämpfers, the stronger they were getting. Even Natsuru, who couldn't even use her Zauber at first, was getting the hang of it. We were becoming training rivals, not the superior Kämpfer we were meant to be.

I gave out several of the Entrails Animal dolls and made many white Kämpfer to fight them, but as the combined Blue-Red team's skills grew, my fighters became more and more inefficient.

I kept the initial four running around keeping tabs on the Blue-Red team, but I told them specifically to not engage.

And soon enough, once again they were all I had.

I was also running out of dolls to hand out. I visited the normal place where they sold the dolls, but there were less and less dolls every restock to be sold. I was dangerously low on resources, but the penultimate straw was when I visited the second store on my rounds and found that all the dolls were sold out.

I couldn't handle the stress being on the losing end anymore. I was about to give up at the next store when I ran into someone carrying one of the dolls. They were male, but the doll was a Suffocated Stray, so I broke from under the stress and called out to him. he turned toward me, his brown hair and blue eyes swaying causally to me.

This was the last chance I had to defeat the Blue and Red Kämpfer and claim Senou-chan, and I hoped this person could accomplish this.

* * *

><p>Terry<p>

"Sure," I said, turning around. She sounded nervous, almost scared.

"Umm, I don't know how to explain this exactly, but," she looked down, and tried to coolly twiddle her fingers. "You're a fan of the Entrails Animals, right?"

"Yeah, me and my… sister found out about them and I went out to get one for both of us, but there was only this Suffocated Stray Dog. Why do you ask?" I played along.

She reached into her bag and pulled out one I haven't seen. "This is a new one. Its called 'Vivisected Spider'. It will explain everything," she said vaguely, handing the spider to me. She backed away, then turned and ran away, not striding or jogging.

I turned and started home, trying to keep the Vivisected Spider's internal organs on my hand, ignoring passersby's looks.

I reentered my house through the corridor and Vivisected Spider (whom I shall call Vivi) began twitching, coming to life. "Calm down," I told it. I entered the house proper and greeted Yandere who was shouting at the game. She paused the game and looked at me, becoming very cheery.

"Yay!" she said, glomping me. "You got the dolls! …What's this one?" she asked when she saw Vivi.

"Vivisected Spider, or Vivi for short," I told her, and she became very scared.

"S-spider?" she yelped, jumping off of me and backed away. Did I mention I gave her arachnophobia? "Why, Terror? Why?"

"It was the only one left," I said, holding out Suffocating Stray. She slowly walked up to me, then took the stray and hastily retreated. "Well, I have to head back. Take care of the house for me, okay?"

"Wait, you didn't…" she started, striding up to me and grabbed my arm and uncovered it. The bracelet wasn't there. "Okay. 'Bout to say," she said, letting go of my arm. "Don't be messing around with anyone on the other side, you got that?" And with that I turned and walked back to the corridor and she continued with her game.

Back on the other side, in the Kämpfer world, I walked until I found the school Sakura, Natsuru, and the rest went to and was about to enter the boy's side when Vivi twitched back to life.

"So, you're actually going to do this. What a fool," Vivi said. It sounded like a gruff version of Kaai Yuki. "To think that this world needs more women." It coughed, then sucked its organs back into itself, then stood and jumped onto my shoulder.

"The plan is to stop their treaty of peace and end the war in the heavens above, right? Then someone has to be the ace and trump their royal flush," I said metaphorically. "They have four cards and we have the remaining ace. Or rather, they-"

"Oh, shut up," Vivi interrupted. "You already know about the two powers in the other galaxy, represented by red and blue, clashing and down here the Kämpfer are fighting the proxy battle, right? Anything else that needs clarification?"

"No, that's all needed to know," I said, standing at the gate, watching the sun slowly fall from the sky.

"Then I guess you're ready. Anyways, if I were you, I'd find somewhere to stay and find a temporary job," Vivi told me.

At that moment, I saw Sakura musing past me. "Sakura," I called out. She jumped and turned quickly, relaxing when she saw me.

"Oh, hey," she said nervously. "I don't think I introduced myself yet. Who are you?"

"Terror Knight, from the convenience store," I told her.

"The one you gave me," Vivi said roughly. "Vivisected Spider."

"Oh, right. But I never introduced myself…" she trailed.

"You don't have to. This jerk is from somewhere else," Vivi told her.

"Somewhere else? Hawaii? Canada? England?" Sakura guessed.

"No you twit. Another dimension," Vivi retorted. "I didn't catch the name of the place, but he has a girl back there named Yandere. What kind of dimension calls their people 'Psychotically Obsessed'?"

Sakura looked more and more confused as the conversation escalated, so I ignored Vivi for the moment and asked her if she was okay.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Sakura answered, faking a happy expression.

"Shall we get going?" I asked her.

"Yep!"

"I feel ignored for some reason," Vivi said, ending her ignored spiel.

"Umm, do you have the…" she started, pointing to her wrist. I lifted my arm and pulled my sleeve back to reveal not a red or blue nor white bracelet but a yellow one. The two of us were surprised, and I hid it out of sight and we hurried to Sakura's place.

Once there, we looked at it again. It was indeed a yellow one. "Has Vivisected Spider told you the back story of the Kämpfers yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." I raised my arm and focused on the bracelet, but there was no response, so I down played it by saying, "I thought the war was only between red and blue, and the whites were the moderators, so where did this yellow come from?"

"Probably an outside force like yourself," Vivi brashly said. "After all, you're not from here."

"So, if you know so much, would you help me transform?" I snarked at her.

"That would be great for you and all, but," she said, dropping down to the floor, "I feel the urge to go somewhere. So I'll see you later." She crawled to the window hatch and opened the window, and without so much as a good bye, she leaped through the window.

"That's what I gave you? I guess I can say I'm lucky," Sakura put up.

I shot her a look then focused on the bracelet again. Nothing. "So, for the first transformation, does it have to be involuntary?" I asked. Sakura looked at me, then assumed the thinking pose.

"Probably, if you're trying already. Do you have anything on you that might hinder it?" she asked. I looked down at my clothes and found next to everything could be a possibility, excluding my coat and pants.

"Can I use the restroom?" I asked, and she pointed me in the right direction. Like in the sleepover episode, there was no lock to the restroom door, so I had to hope she didn't just barge in. I took off everything but the coat and underwear to keep me covered. That way even if I transformed, I would at least have something to cover my self up.

"Okay," I said to myself, pumping myself up. I turned toward the mirror so I could see myself when I transformed, and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the bracelet, and suddenly felt lighter. Wind blew across my face and I felt my body lift into the air. My jacket ruffled in the sudden breeze and the zipper came loose and I could feel it open. I felt a bit embarrassed if Sakura was watching but the embarrassment turned into something similar to joyous happiness. I felt the transformation take place without watching it, but I could feel like I could visualize it.

A bit sooner than I expected, I lowered onto the ground and the wind stopped. I opened my eyes to find that my visualization of the girl that I was going to turn into, someone around my age with dark tresses and a smaller than average chest that wouldn't attract too much attention, was swiftly shattered.

Of course, I had lost a foot in height, and like Natsuru, acquired a larger not smaller than average chest, long blond hair that was bundled into a ponytail only on my right side, both my ears and my green eyes were replaced with a neko's honey amber eyes and crisp brown ears, and I did not want to turn into this… being for fighting. Hopefully only for fighting, but there was one small problem. I looked at my surroundings and found in the mirror that Sakura had snuck in and was now staring at me with the eyes of a fan girl.

I zipped and buttoned my jacket up and turned around, finding that my jacket still retained its size and shape during my transformation unlike my undergarments, which had turned from boxers into panties.

"Like what you see?" I asked her, and she nodded, before tackling me. You've got to be kidding me. I pushed her off of me and crawled out from under her. She came to her senses soon enough and stood back up, dusting herself off then helping me up. Dusting myself off, something batted my legs and I reached back and found that I could add that I now had a cat tail to add to my collection.

"You're so adorable!" she shrieked. Better but worse hearing: check. "I want you to stay like that for the next-"

I transformed as she was saying that, cutting her off. "Oh, timer must've been depleted," I said flatly. I walked over and put on my pants before taking off my jacket to put on my shirt. "Before anymore of your ideas get me hurt before even fighting, I have something to talk to you about."

She silently nodded with a dreary frown before leading me back to the living room. We sat on the couches, separate but adjacent, and began our second hand discussion.

"As you learned earlier, I am not from this dimension, therefore do not have a place to stay on this one. I do not believe that going back would be an issue, however, I would like to have a place on this plane to call home base in case there is a discrepancy that keeps me from my home plane. So would you mind if I stayed here?" I asked.

She nodded, then had a thought, and followed by looking at me with a slasher smile that unnerved me. "Of course, on the condition that you stay in your Kämpfer form during the night. You also have to find a line of work with it as well. Also, before you are prevented from returning to your world, I would like to meet this psychotic Yandere chick. You can do all of that, right?" she said, the smile seeming to grow with a creepy stalker feel rather than the evil like persona she held during the anime.

This was certainly the most rugged mountain path I've ever hiked across.


	2. Chapter 2: vs Akane

_Such a young child, naïve and sheltered;_

_Came to my side, save but not tendered;_

_Her mother told her to put me down but she ignored her;_

_Should have listened to her, sheep fodder._

Chapter Two: Neko Fighter

Terry

I walked back to the sigil with Sakura at my side, musing on about how adorable my Kämpfer form is and teasing me, trying to get me to transform back into it. I ignored her, focusing on the path to the sigil and looking out for the blue-red team in case we ran into them.

I didn't know what weapon spec I was, but out of the three I wanted Schwert. I could deal with having a Gewehr or Zauber but I wanted the raw power of the Schwert, hard steel at length with a cutting edge. Ah, that was the lick of power I wanted.

"Terry! Look out!" Sakura suddenly said, grabbing my collar and pulling back. A dagger linked to a chain flew out before me, telling me that Shizuku was attacking. For the second time I transformed, and this time there was a full change of clothes.

My shirt folded onto itself and made a padded bra while half my pants vanished and I found myself wearing hot pants. My jacket stayed the same fortunately, although regaining the tail, ears and eyes weren't helping at all.

I jumped over Sakura and moved a little more before facing Shizuku, who look at least half amused. "I was correct, another Kämpfer," she said.

"Was is it to you?" I felt like saying, though the fact that I was the opposing force shot that question down. Instead I looked for a way to escape, of course putting Sakura on the back burner.

However, I was backed up to a gate with Shizuku before me and, looking left and right, saw that Natsuru and Akane took to the sides. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mikoto, poised to strike. A look toward Sakura indicated that I was on my own, since she had vanished. "Fukk," I cursed.

Shizuku walked toward me, spinning her chain swords, and gave me the look of checkmate. However, this was only check. I raised my arm and called out my weapon, which caused a frost bolt to shoot out of my hand and toward Shizuku.

"So I get a Zauber-type weapon," I muttered, sounding more like a complaint. She slashed upwards slicing the bolt in half and both sides narrowly missing her. I took this time to backflip over the gate and rolled backwards to dodge Mikoto, then somersaulted and dashed away.

Trapping me, Mikoto and the others gave chase. Akane tried to shoot me through the gate to no avail but Mikoto was closing in from behind. Me and Mikoto were stuck between the gate and a stone wall of a house, and I felt like I had a good shot. I jump-turned around and shot another frost bolt, this time hitting the intended person directly.

"You bastard!" Akane yelled, but slowed and turned to aid her friend despite being right through the gate from were I was.

The gate took an abrupt turn and I jumped over the railing, landing nimbly on my feet. However, before I could stand, I was put at gun point by Akane, who didn't immediately fire. Her mistake.

I called out to my construct, as quietly as possible as not to be called out for it. "So, what do we have here? A frickin' neko? What a wuss," she gabbed on. I looked back at her and raised my tail, and found that it was long enough that I could tickle her hand from a bit of it touching the ground. Of course, she grabbed it and pulled, lifting me mostly off the ground. I did a handstand and kicked her in the face, then continued to brawl with her without our Kämpfer abilities.

When the other three came around to assist, I had already dropped Akane and was running away, not bothering to use my Zauber to finish her off. I didn't need it. She was definitely hurt, but she had little difficulty getting up. "Get back here, you bitch!" she yelled after me.

I ignored her.

Eventually stopping my aimless running, I noticed that I had lost the red-blue team awhile back, so decided to take a break. Seeing how I was stranded in the unfamiliar area, I felt it was safe enough to take my baseball bat out of my hammerspace and carry it around. The sun was sinking and I had yet to spend even a night in this world. Guess this was the first.

My ponytail was frayed beyond belief, even since the only thing that had ever touched it was the gate and wall the red-blue team cornered my with. I grabbed the braid that held it together and used my Zauber to cause it to freeze and break, taking all the hair it held up with it.

My hair fluttered down to the correct side, and I found it was long enough to gently brush the back of my neck. I looked around again, seeing only evening wanderers around. I looked at myself once more, for this was a loli's body. Short and cute, except for the perpetual frown. My tail was light brown with cream spots, although it was the only other thing that was that color was my ears, which didn't count for much.

Any other time, a large chest I would want, however as it was me who had such a thing it felt strange. I was a boy, I shouldn't have these. Nor the tail, ears, etc. but I had them, and I was going to use them to beat the red-blue team like I had promised.

A click snapped me out of my reverie, and I crouched and jumped out of the line of fire. I looked to see that Akane had followed me alone. "So, you think you can just beat the crap out of me and just run away? Nice try, baka!" she said, raising her gun and firing wildly. I weaved through the mad barrage and struck her with the bat.

She bent over, then stood up straight, facing me. "Don't think that normal weapons work on this girl," Akane said darkly. Again she lifted the gun and aimed, this time deathly calm. I backed away, dropped the bat, and threw a frost bolt at her. She shot it and the bolt exploded, nullifying both our shots. The ball of ice that formed dropped and shattered on the ground.

"Where's your resolve?" Akane asked me darkly, the gun still aimed at me. "What do you fight for?"

I balked. I didn't have a reason to fight, much less be a Kämpfer. But I accepted the gift from Sakura knowing full well that she only cared about Natsuru, female Natsuru to be exact, and that she was also the villain in charge. So was that my reason? To let the villain win? To claim her prize once everything was done?

Of course, I was a yellow Kämpfer, and Natsuru was blue, so I guess I was disposable. But I didn't have to worry about not harming Natsuru yet. Sakura didn't know I knew what she wanted.

Back on topic, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then looked back at Akane. "I have to thank you, for I now will expect a challenge from you," I said, preparing a frost bolt. I put out in front of me and it grew greatly. "I will settle this war you refuse to fight, regardless if you value your life!" I launched the bolt and saw Akane dodge to the side. The bolt crashed into the wall she was standing on and encased it in the quick forming ice.

I did not have the time to watch the ice form as Akane rapidly fired at me, missing me by hairs. I fired back as well, and soon we couldn't stay in the area without running into ice. I leapt over a wall and brushed several singed hairs off my head as Akane jumped onto the wall and we glared at each other. I jumped back and we had a stand off. However in actuality, it was a draw.

We were too tired to continue, and worse yet, we were equally matched in abilities. Besides minor scratches, we didn't even hit the other. Akane jumped back down on the other side of the wall and I did so too to the one to my right. Once over, I leaned against the wall and Akane staggered to me, using the wall as a support. I noticed that we had put some distance between the bat and us, but I pushed it aside and helped Akane to a sitting position.

"So, Akane. Sakura'll probably kick me out of the house tonight," I said wearily.

"Yeah, what about it?" she huffed back.

"Do you think I can crash the night?"

"Don't change back. Not used to a guy sleeping over."

"Ain't anyone," I said, the sun giving the last of its light before dwindling away.

"You're a Kämpfer, right? Where's your messenger?" she asked, standing up.

"It ran away," I said, looking away when she reminded me of it.

"Not even going to ask. What was it?"

"Vivisected Spider, or Vivi for short," I told her, standing.

"Yick," she said. "Shall we get going before it returns?"

"Yeah," I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3: First Night

_Now she wished she was asleep in her bed_

_Which I happily turned red._

_Her father and mother deep asleep, unable to be a bother_

_To the small child, too scared to make a peep, I was happy to smother._

Chapter Three: Nekomu

Yandere Knight

I checked the clock, then my watch, followed by the inevitable anxious pacing that made my even more irritated self irritated. Soon I turned on the TV and watched something stupid, laying upside down on the end of the couch. Naturally, I wasn't satisfied.

Then I felt a call that Terry installed on me when he was in trouble activate. This meant that I was to go and rescue him from whatever predicament he was in. I grabbed my knife, a jacket and our spell books. I looked at the clock again. The sun was setting, and our parents are going to be home soon, so I quickly wrote up a note saying we were out and would be back soon. Mostly intact depending on the situation.

I entered the galaxy corridor and opened my spell book. First I put the knife and his spell book into my hammerspace, then I turned to the page that had the room codes. I entered 7349 on the pad. The room light up and I adjusted my brightness-allowance until the light wasn't incredibly bright, and waited for the doorway to appear. In seconds, the door emerged and opened, allowing me through.

I went through and found myself on an urban street in the midst of town at night. The brightness-allowance reset to default, and I saw that the sun was also setting. The doorway shrank into a sigil, and the bright light faded.

I guess since it was late evening, it was justified that no one was on this street. I began echoing the call and felt its weak but definite response. I turned toward the signal and began walking. I walked a couple streets before I came across one that had ice shards and snow bits everywhere. I also saw bullet holes dotting the place, so I opened my spell book to an defensive spell and followed the trail until it stopped a few blocks down.

Was Terry involved in this mess?

I began to get scared and closed the book and started to pace nervously. I passed a shattered ice sculpture on the side of a wall also laden with bullets. I shook my head. There was no blood splatter, and that means that Terry was alive. But what if he was the one with the gun and not the one utilizing magic?

I shoved the thought out of my head. There wasn't anything to be worried about. He's alright. I walked down one last road before I came across a mutilated creature. It appeared to be an animal, but I opened my book and used a light spell, and found it was a human. They wore a white bracelet like the moderator Kämpfer's, but I nudged it curiously, and they moved slightly, lifted their head and turned toward me, before going limp and disintegrating before my eyes.

I turned and ran away, trying to listen to the signal that was growing weaker and weaker. I ran crying, hoping and wishing, nay, begging God that he wasn't dead. Soon I was close to the signal, so I slowed down and caught my breath. I found Terry at last, and he wasn't dead like I feared. I turned the corner and gave him a smile, before opening my eyes and seeing no one but small blood splatters everywhere.

I dropped to my knees, unable to think. "Terry?" I called out vainly, reaching out to the blood splatter. I began crying again, and I crawled to one of the walls of the street. I propped myself up against it and cried myself asleep, hugging my spell book.

Terry

To say the least, that night was the worst. I don't mind bathing with Yandere since she's usually calm about it and, unlike this person, puts her perverseness aside and focuses on the matter at hand rather than…

"Akane," I said, as the red faced girl retreated from my back shouting something about not being used to bathing with a guy for the fiftieth time already. I reached over my shoulder and began to rub my back with a sponge.

"Oh! I got that!" she said, hurrying back to grab the sponge and began again, only to retreat a few moments later, spouting the same nonsense over. I sighed, and turned around to retrieve the sponge.

"You know, I'm still in my girl form," I reminded her, giving her a seriously not amused look. "Well, mostly." I patted my now flat-chest, remembering when I transformed back into my normal body then into this form again, the large chest I had moaned about disappeared permanently. Permanently. I transformed back into my normal self and took off my shirt with my jacket still on and, making sure it stayed zipped up, transformed back, but it didn't come back.

I tried it again with the shirt on, but the results were the same, except the shirt merely shrunk to fit a small fry like me. I accepted fate and moved on with my life, and so I continued on without the added bonus I was just complaining about.

Akane's parents were strangely absent this evening, so I was uneasy when she started sputtering into the "First Boy" at her house, besides Natsuru, but I tried very hard not to voice my knowledge of this world. It would probably ruin my stay greatly.

We made and ate dinner, which lead to a friendly chat about history, which didn't actually differ all that much. Afterwards, we decided to take a bath, which led to this.

I stood and dried myself off, before leaving the blushing moron to her own devices. I put my clothes back on after realizing I didn't have anything to wear for the night. I turned back to talk to Akane about this when the phone rang. Instinctively, I picked it up and said, "Hello. Mishima Residence. May I ask who's calling?"

I realized that I actually was never properly introduced to anyone on this world, the realization making me tense up.

"Hello, this is Natsuru Senou. Is Akane there?" Natsuru asked me.

"Yes, but she's unavailable at the moment. Do you mind if I take a message?" I played along.

"Oh, I'm just checking up on her, but is she okay? She didn't look so good when I saw her last earlier."

"Really? Because she looks just fine when she got home. Did something happen?"

"She got into a fight with a kid at school today, but if you say so, then I guess she'll be just fine. Thanks for telling me!" Natsuru said happily, hanging up.

_Click. _"Who was it?" Akane said, transformed with her gun at the ready, pointed at my temples. I gently placed the phone down and turned around. She was wearing nightwear, nothing see-through.

"It was Natsuru," I told her. "He was just checking up on you. Honest." I put up my hands and walked away from the phone, the gun following me. Akane picked up the phone and called Natsuru back, relaxing by the time she put the phone down. She said nothing about me staying overnight or that I was here. I think he knew already.

"Alright, since you're an enemy Kämpfer but you seem nice enough on your own, I'll let you stay without any more questions. Just one condition…"

Yandere

I awoke the next morning to rain pattering on the windshield. I sat up, registering where I was. The driver of the police car looked over at me and smiled. "Good morning, sunshine. Take late night walks very often?" he greeted.

"Oh, I'm sorry about making you do this," I said. I checked to see if I still had my book, which I did, and saw that the police officer had put handcuffs on me.

"There was quite a scene where I found you and further down the road. What happened? You don't look harmed at all, but that doesn't mean that you are cleared of suspicion any. Even if you weren't involved with any of this, you were the only one at the scene, thus, you're coming with me," he told me straight.

"I think I know some people you can talk to about this," I said, hoping to get this out of the way.

"Yeah? Remember those people so you can tell the officer at the station who takes care of this stuff," he said, blowing me off.

Just bear with it, I told myself. I'll find Terry alive and well, just wait.

Terry

I stared at the person in the bed, waiting patiently for them to wake up and untie me. I had tried to cut the rope, zip ties, and wires with my Zauber, but ice wasn't the best material for cutting weapons. Sure, I could cut through all of the stuff that held me to the dresser, but the damn Seppuku Black Rabbit woke up automatically and kicked me every time I tried.

So I settled for the agonizingly tiresome wait for Akane to wake up. Seppuku appeared to doze off, but that was difficult to tell without body movements.

"What day is it?" I asked Seppuku.

"A day where she usually sleeps in," she told me.

"Great," I complained, lowering my head in defeat. I closed my eyes and slightly drifted. I wondered where Vivi went off to. Probably running around looking for me. I opened my eyes and looked at Seppuku again, and she turned to meet my gaze.

"No," she said, guessing my thoughts.

"Do you know how long a Kämpfer be away from their messenger?" I asked.

"I don't know. I stay here and Akane comes home nearly everyday, so I don't know what happens if there is a long-term separation between the two. That's right, your's ran away. I guess it was a rat," Seppuku snickered, then burst out laughing.

"It was Vivisected Spider, not Skewered Mice," I told her. "And either way, it left before I transformed the first time."

Seppuku calmed down, and stood up. "You sure know a lot about the Entrails Animals, don't ya? Even more about the Kämpfer, but you don't come from here. Tell me how," she said.

"I was with Sakura before Akane and the rest of the red-blue team attacked," I told her vaguely.

"And where the hell do you get off by calling Akane by her first name? Without even honorifics?" Seppuku nearly yelled, kicking me.

"I don't know her family name or which honorifics to use!"

"You answered the phone with it, retard! And for now you can use either -sama or –san!" she said kicking me at the end of both sentences. I doubled over, feeling pain in my side.

This was how they both were, Mishima and Seppuku. Or at least Mishima transformed. When she wasn't, she was the annoying overly shy tsundere.

I wondered if Yandere was coming, when I realized that I should have stayed a bit longer if I wanted her to bring me back to my world…

Screw it, my and the Kämpfer worlds are so similar that I will stop referring the two as worlds and now as sides. Simpler to understand, as well as the same idea.

Back on topic, I guess Yandere might've answered my call and came across the places where I was fighting the red-blue Kämpfers. I sent another call, since I figured that I was going to stay here for sometime.

I glanced out of the window to find it was raining quite hard. I just hoped my neko side didn't mind the rain.


	4. Chapter 4: Calm Beckoning the Storm

_Stitch this, attach that;_

_Rat-tat-tat-tat;_

_I made a new body from the corpse of the young child,_

_And what better way to show my generosity than to consume the bodies of her parents I compiled?_

Chapter Four: Umineko Fighter

Terry

It was still raining when we exited out the door, and to mess with me even more, Akane deliberately forgot her coat, making me give her mine. While it was okay in the idea of doing so, the man behind the design of my neko form still had something in store for me: situational alterations. While I kept the features of a cat, my light brown fur changed upon leaving the house to a seagull's white with black tips coloration.

Needless to say, we were both surprised.

"What happened to your hair?" Akane asked, jumping back. I shook my head silently, feeling my voice disappear. I felt nonchalant, feeling the breeze gently cool my skin. "Well, this is getting strange. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Akane Mishima! Please to meet you!" she said embarrassed.

"Terror Knight. Terry for short," I said, feeling the rain bounce off my skin. "Where are we going, Mishima-san?"

"I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the team, Terry. You'll find that we'll treat you better than Sakura!" she told me, before starting down the street.

Better than Sakura? Hmm…

I walked to her side, ignoring the rain and other people staring at me, wondering their own little thoughts. I studied the layout of route we were taking. Houses facing inwards on large streets and alleyways separating the backyards. We were walking in a semi hexagonal line, passing two convenience stores and a bakery, none interesting.

Eventually, we arrived at Natsuru's house, and Akane knocked on the door. I hesitated approaching the door, and unsurprisingly when Shizuku opened said door, I dodged to the side when she suddenly transformed and threw one of her daggers at me.

"Hold it!" Akane said, transformed. She grabbed Shizuku's dagger chain and pointed her gun at her. Shizuku flinched, then dropped her offensive stance, transforming back. "I did not bring her to be killed, but to turn her," she tried to whisper, but my neko ears picked it up.

"I see," Shizuku said, glancing at me.

"Who is it?" I heard Natsuru call from inside the house. He appeared at the door, transforming and prepped a fireball when he saw me.

"Drop it, Nats. She's friendly," Shizuku told him before he launched it. He stood up, the fireball fading.

"Are those real?" Mikoto asked, materializing next to me. I nodded, before she grabbed them herself. I saw I was about her height transformed, so I didn't need to duck down to keep her from ripping my ears out. I let her play with them until she decided to reach for my tail, which then I jumped away from her and she looked at me with a "Wait, kitty! Come back here!" look.

"Lets get out of the rain. You must be soaking wet," Natsuru said like a smooth talking interrogator. I looked up and saw that it had stopped raining, and my clothes were mostly dry…

"Terror Knight, or Terry for short," I repeated, after relearning everyone's names. I placed the slightly wet towel aside, and looked back at the group's surprised reaction to my hair's color as it reverted to a light brown.

"Terror Knight, huh. A neko isn't that scary," Mikoto said, sitting to one side.

"Well, I'm in my Kämpfer form right now," I said lifting my wrist. I focused on transforming when it hit me. I tried to disprove that the mode lock was up by straining to transform, but to no avail. "Crap."

"Let me guess," Akane started teasingly.

"You're stuck in that form?" Shizuku said smartly, sipping her tea.

"Don't worry. It'll go away soon enough," Natsuru commented. I glared at him.

"How long did it last for you?" I asked.

"Umm, like a couple weeks, I think," he said. I glared more harshly at him, and he showed that he noticed. "It could be sooner for you! Right Mikoto?"

"Yeah, it didn't last that long for me. Lasted like a few days," she told me.

"Then if no one is currently in mode lock besides me, then why are you all transformed?" I asked the group.

"You should already know," Shizuku put out.

With the possible exception of Shizuku, who I couldn't tell if she was transformed or not, everyone was in their Kämpfer form. Akane and Mikoto also had their weapons at their sides, ready to pick up at the first moment of an attack I had no thought of doing. Regardless, this tea was overdone, and what was that burned fleck at the bottom?

But it tasted surprisingly good, if not a tad hot. "So, what kind of tea was this?" I said, before feeling a bit lightheaded. I took another sip and the lights grew brighter.

"Umm… you ask what kind of tea it is, looking a bit out of it, then take another sip? My, this is easier than expected," I heard one of the girls said. my lightheadedness impaired my hearing for a moment. I briefly contemplated what she said, then threw away the warning that this was drugged tea and downed it.

"Terry! Did she just drink the rest of it? This was better than plan b, at least. Shizuku! Just saying." My hearing went to hell, sight warped and I started hallucinating. I felt myself sway, and I fell onto a pillow to my right. The pillow patted my head, then lifted it up and lowered it back down. "She's out. She's even more of a neko this way! I have an idea of what to do with her. Shizuku! Just saying. Mikoto, this would be nyanko. Hey, Terry…"

I felt someone shaking me, but I couldn't respond. I felt my tail lash and wrap around something, probably the person shaking me, before I finally drifted off.

Yandere

"Yandere Knight, correct?" another officer said, entering the room. He was a standard officer, possibly a reject from college that had a good sense of working in a system. He was the third today, counting the one that had picked me up and the one that led me back to a temporary holding cell, asking me a few questions. I had told them honestly that I had parents and I came from another dimension answering a distress call of a friend using my magic, and I knew who would be holding him.

The first thing out of the first officer's mouth was that I need to stop watching TV. The second officer didn't say anything at first, but then essentially said the same thing, this time including the word 'books'.

I looked up at him to determine if he would say the same thing, but probably he wouldn't. He took to the chair across from me and put down some files and a writing pad. I read the names on them and was pleased that I at least made it to the Kämpfer world.

"I gathered the files on the people you say have your friend. Reading through them, it doesn't seem likely that anyone of them did take your friend, although there is the possibility that you know more about them than these files can tell me. I don't care about your fantasies or any random stuff about dimension-crossing robots, so you don't have to include every single detail about your space travels.

"Let's start with you telling me what you know and then we can start on you and your buddy's files. Let's start with this one," he said, pulling out Sakura Kaede's slim file. I smiled at the coincidence, knowing this was going to be a **long** talk.

"So currently, you know there are about eight or nine Kämpfers that revolve around this school and they wear a special bracelet that are either blue, red or white that can't be removed, and they can change appearance in their Kämpfer form either slightly or significantly depending on gender and other physical characteristics.

"And they can also summon a special weapon that is either a gun, blade, or a school of magic like fire. And all these people are Kämpfers except Miss Sakura, who acts as the moderator but not controller to the entire scheme of things.

"And these powers can be spread through these dolls Sakura collects called the 'Entrails Animals' that some can move and interact with the environment around them like normal people and etc," the officer summed up.

He took another sip of his water and looked back at the stack of papers that we had ended up covering most of the desk.

He picked up the pad from in front of me and looked through the drawings I had sketched out. He turned to the one with the two fighting powers and the Moderator. "And all of these people are deciding this battle way out in the galaxy."

He flipped through the drawings of the Kämpfer info and came across the person-Kämpfer form comparison drawings. "All Kämpfers are girls, right? So since Natsuru is a boy and got this power…" he trailed, then reached for the two Natsuru's files and put the Kämpfer-Natsuru's file into the male Natsuru's.

Returning to the sketch pad, he looked through it until he came to the last picture, which was of the two factions, red-blue and white, facing off. He closed and put the sketchpad down and looked at me, straightening himself.

"I will say, Miss Yandere, that this is the biggest waste of time and resources that a person has ever done so shamelessly, or this is a grand promotion and a certificate of recommendation in your hands. If you are not willing to go through with this gamble, then there are the doors. If you don't leave and I find that this has been just a sham, I will lock you up in prison without hesitation. Do I make myself clear, Miss Yandere?"

"Yes, officer. I am not playing just a game, but in the off chance that my friend has been caught up in this, it is extremely likely that someone will lose their life," I told him.

"Say, is there a way to remove this bracelet without hurting anyone?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"I do not know of a way like that. There has been only one incident that I've seen someone remove it, but they did not survive much longer."

"How did they?"

"They died."

?

_To those around me, I looked like an abandoned child;_

_Roaming the streets forever;_

_Tortured, desolate, and prey to the wild._

_However…_

Terry

I woke up on Natsuru's bed, and found that I was covered by only the sheets. I looked and saw that my clothes were lying on desk next to me, folded and looked to be washed. My vision swam as I sat up, and body felt like both rubber and lead as I reached for my clothes. Unable without much difficulty, I dropped to the floor, then crawled over.

Grabbing the stack, I half-fumbled into the desk and it fell onto me. Gradually, I managed to get both my underwear and pants on, but couldn't put my shirt on. I fumbled and tangled it before throwing it to the ground in defeat and sitting up against the bed.

What the hell was in that tea? Why was I nude? Well, I could venture a guess, but what had actually happened? The door opened and my arms raced to cover my chest, despite there being nothing to cover. Mikoto looked at me from the door before noticing that I was still naked and slammed the door in embarrassment.

"You feeling well?" she asked from the other side of the door. "I'm sorry that we pulled that stunt on you."

"It's fine. Can you help me with my shirt? I'm having trouble putting it back on," I asked. She opened the door and I stopped the urge to cover my chest from a girl again. I picked up the shirt and handed it to her, and she untangled it and gave it back. Slowly this time, I put it back on and, with Mikoto's help, stood and walked out of Natsuru's room.

Odd transparent colored shapes danced around in my vision still, but I could walk in a straight line. However, my body still was hard to move around in. I checked to see how my tail was doing and I found it was tangled. Great, I thought.

"Hey, Mikoto? Could you untie my tail as well?" I asked her, and I leaned on the wall as she did so.

"My, what a twist," Shizuku said, appearing down the hall watching Mikoto.

"Well, it wouldn't have gotten this way if you hadn't done… whatever you did."

"I only collected data," she said calmly. "But I guess some tension has to be let out somewhere."

"Tension? That wasn't tension! That was r-" Mikoto said, cutting herself off. I hoped that the end to that sentence wasn't what I think it was.

"By the way, where is your messenger?" Shizuku asked. Mikoto stopped messing with my tail and held it there before resuming.

"It ran away," I told her. "If you must know, it was Vivisected Spider."

"Spider?" Mikoto said surprised, dropping my tail. She shook her head and resumed untying the knot, slightly embarrassed.

I looked over to Shizuku, but she had gone off somewhere. Mikoto undid the last knot without warning and a shiver ran up my spine, making fidget and lash out with my tail, catching her hand. We stopped moving for a second to relax ourselves. I let go of Mikoto's arm and turned toward her, then looked away in apology. When I looked back to her, she was doing the same.

Taking a deep breath and putting that aside, we continued down the hall to the three awaiting us. I looked out a window to see the sky was darkening, and decided to stop calling Yandere for now.

"You're the same size as Mikoto, right Terry?" Shizuku asked, sipping more of her tea. I looked to see that a new drink of tea had been prepared for us in our absence.

"Who made the tea?" I asked before reaching for it.

"Akane made both batches, but it was Shizuku's idea that yours was drugged," Natsuru explained. Everyone but me had reverted back to their normal self, thus Shizuku felt it was fine to hit him for the comment. I chuckled before picking up my cup. But before I start drinking it…

I turned to see that Mikoto had started on hers, and she looked fine, so I guessed she didn't have a drugged cup. "You feeling alright, Mikoto?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. I motioned that she move her cup closer, and when she did, I poured some of my tea into hers. "Eh? Terry!" she asked.

"Now drink," I said and she followed obediently. When she didn't seem to change, I felt it was safe enough to drink. However, when I downed the first third, Shizuku began smiling again. "Damn it, Shizuku," I cursed her when the odd hallucinations began again. Instead of downing the cup like I did earlier, I placed it on the table and backed away as it turned into Cactuar.

"Shizuku!" Akane yelled at her.

"As I asked, you're about the same height as Mikoto, right?" Shizuku asked, ignoring Akane.

"Yeah? I think so," I answered her.

"Do you have a spare uniform that she could wear, Mikoto? It would help the enrolling process very much."

"Enrolling process?" Mikoto voiced our question. "You're going way too fast with everything! Terry's only been here for barely a day and you've already set up her life to stay here!"

"Besides, we'll need to talk to her current school and talk to her parents and what not," Natsuru put out.

"We can swap her out for your male person at the school for now, and as for her other school and parents, that can be taken care of in one call. As for one day," she looked at my slumping form, "Neko has probably been here for some time if Sakura had given her the Entrails doll."

"One phone call?" I asked her.

"Yes, one," she said, taking out a cell phone that was familiar, probably because it was mine. She opened it up and started scanning through it like a robot.

"How? When?" I asked faintly.

"Probably when you were passed out," Mikoto said, scooting over to support my slowly falling body. She didn't look happy. No one but Shizuku did, and I guessed I had a half-angry half-wiped expression on my face. This seriously wasn't going very well.

"Hello? This is Shizuku Sango. Could I borrow your kid Terry Knight for a few days? He's gotten into some trouble and I'm assigned to look over him. Okay, thank you. Good bye." She closed the phone and placed it on the table, then stood up.

"Well, I will have the rest of the paperwork done by the time school starts tomorrow, so I expect you to be there. Good night!" Shizuku was out the door before anyone could react to what just happened.

I sank to the floor in defeat. I didn't pay attention to most of the anime at all, and it showed since I now remember that she transferred Natsuru to the girl's side in a matter of hours. "Damn it!" I cursed, then looked up to see Natsuru chuckling nervously as he remembered his own fate.

"No one did anything. No one could do anything," I said as Mikoto helped me up and to my phone. I took it and put it in my jacket pocket. In my Kämpfer form, my hot pants were too short and small to have pockets. I put the jacket on after a brief conversation on whose house I'm staying at for this night. I was staying with Mikoto since Shizuku had already told us that I'm going to use one of her uniforms for school tomorrow.

I guess the second part of my journey that-was-to-the-store-and-back was beginning. I walked drunkenly behind Mikoto, was patient in her steps, and I visioned the route to her house in my head. This leg of the journey was going to be fun to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Needless to say, the bakery has delicious bread. So delicious it attracts people from far away places.<strong>

**Anyways, before I put up the next chapter, who can guess the identity of the narrator using italics? They've already been introduced, so no Yahg twists here.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Enemy Rears Their Heads

_My ghastly complexion did not lie;_

_Though I used it and was simply sly,_

_Eventually my humanlike body became that of a ghoul;_

_But for what ever reason this pounding of my heart indicated that I still had a soul._

Chapter 5: Nekozame

Teri Knight

There was a new student attending the school, and as the leaves fell and danced around they calmly strode onto the school grounds. The students lingering in the courtyard stopped chatting and turned to see the new student. They turned back a moment later and continued chatting, occasionally glancing toward the strange student.

The new student listened to the conversations as they changed from their personal conversations to questions about who she was and why she wasn't wearing the school uniform, and about the strange features she had. Not knowing how to welcome this newcomer, they did not approach me, and I slowly grew nervous about how much damage they can do if they did decide to power tackle me.

My fur and hair was still light brown, although my mood was edging on blue. Mikoto walked by me just fine, so I tried to feel just as confident, but it was shot down as I entered the school.

Within seconds of entering I came face to face with Sakura, talking to her white Kämpfer without facing them directly. Instantly I froze up when she looked at me, feeling the daggers sharpen under her gaze. I turned away quickly and walked faster. I felt her gaze bore into my neck, anger fully apparent. I had abandoned her, maybe not intentionally but that's no excuse. Mikoto puffed her nose up and hurried along, not wanting to be near her. I followed her lead.

She led me to the main office, and they happily gave me a admit slip and told me to bring the right uniform next time. Finding out that Mikoto didn't have a spare uniform to wear, I ended up wearing a white shirt over a black undershirt and black cargo shorts. I borrowed her old school bag for now, and put my clothes into the laundry pile. After school we planned on going shopping for something for me to at least change into, as well as a few more objects I needed.

Mikoto led me to my classroom and found it was the same one as Akane and Kämpfer Natsuru, and remembering the anime I tensed up. Mikoto said her parting words and left for her own class, leaving me at the door. I took a deep breath and entered, and found that Kämpfer Natsuru was already in the classroom so I was at least ignored by 99% of the class. The last percent was of Akane, who was quietly writing some notes.

She looked up as I entered, and waved hello. I waved back, when the teacher walked in. She was slightly taller than me, but still very obviously an adult. "Take your seats," she muttered. She looked at me, then walked to her desk and picked up the attendance log. Scanning through it, she found my name and looked up, before returning to the log and asked me, confused, "Teri Nekozame?"

"No, Teri Knight," I corrected her, also becoming confused. What did she call me?

"I have you down as Nekozame, so bear with it for now and we can change it later," she said, putting down the log and handed me the chalk. I wrote my new name in hiragana, "ねこざめ-てり Nekozame Teri," and turned toward the class. A nod from the teacher and she began introductions.

"We have a new student joining our class today. Please welcome her kindly," she said, and motioned for me to begin.

"My name is Nekozame Teri. It's nice to meet you all," I said softly. Like how the people in the courtyard reacted, they kinda squealed in their seats but didn't get up. I turned toward the teacher and she looked for an empty seat, then pointed out one in the middle.

Before I even moved, the classroom door opened and a police officer walked in and handed the teacher a note. I started toward my desk as the officer left. The teacher read the note and had a shocked look on her face, but moved to the front of the classroom as calmly as possible.

"I have received a notice of something serious. Will everyone put everything on their desk and step out of the room?" she told us. I took off my backpack and removed the two notebooks and pencil pouch me and Mikoto had got at the convenience store on the way here and put them on the desk, then placed my bag on my seat and moved to the door like instructed.

"What happened?" Akane asked, her and Natsuru next to me.

"I don't know," I told her, and stepped out of the room. Positioned outside were K-9 units, comprised of a dog and two officers, at intervals down the hall. They looked at us as we left the rooms and I could see that the other classes were also being emptied.

When we were all out of the room, an officer greeted us and told us what was going on. "I have been informed that this school has a group of teenagers that are causing trouble at local facilities. They are said to have a certain object that is similar to what others in their group have. Without further delay," he finished, motioning to the K-9 units to enter the classroom.

The second officer led the classes in a line outdoors, where other classes were separated almost randomly. The person in charge of selection was a woman, and the way she was doing her selection reminded me of a Nazi arbeit camp. I was put in the left group, along with Natsuru and Akane. We found Shizuku and Mikoto in our group, as well as the white Kämpfers. They distanced themselves from each other and us, but still maintained eye contact.

A glance out into the field told me that we were being watched. A lone girl in a black dress with white hair stood in the shadows, easily blending in. She was watching the selection quietly, waiting for something.

"Shizuku, what did you do to Teri's name?" I heard Akane ask. I turned to see what was joining on and saw Shizuku chuckling.

"I didn't think 'Knight' was appropriate, so I went with something more related," she told Akane.

"Related? Knight is her last name!"

"Attention!" someone called, and we all looked over to see that the other group was being led away. A few police officers walked between the groups, separating them.

"Those people passed their initial inspection, but will receive another in the form of strip search, as well as what the K-9 units find," the officer from earlier told us. "As for you, you were put in this group because of what you are wearing, or to be more precise your accessories. If you wish to remove any of them, form a line by this table and put them in a bag we hand you," he said, gesturing to an impromptu setup. "You will get everything back, and surrendering your objects is optional, so don't feel like you have to."

He turned and walked away, leaving the woman in charge again. "Those who wish to surrender their belongings, form a line here," she said, indicating a spot by the table. "Those who don't, stand over here." She moved away from the table and gestured to the spot where the other group had been.

Most of the girls ran to get in line and took off their items. As we Kämpfer couldn't remove the one piece of equipment we wanted to the most, we moved over into the area the officer pointed out. Of course, there were others who didn't, but there were only four or five of them. As the girls returned to join us, the woman called for lines, and I was stuck directly in the middle of the red-blue team with Mikoto and Shizuku in front and behind and Natsuru and Akane to the left and right of me.

I looked over to where the girl in the shade had been to see that she hasn't moved at all. I guess she's with the police or doesn't think that she's been noticed.

"Everyone whose returning from surrendering their items, separate yourselves from those who didn't," she asked. Hesitantly, the girls moved away from those who didn't and formed their line. As there were still enough people on my side, I was still stuck with the four red and blue Kämpfers around me.

Another officer greeted the woman and turned towards us as the last of the girls put their items in the bins. I was growing tired of standing, my legs starting to feel uncomfortable, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was feeling this way.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, making me jump. "Did you zone out? We're moving elsewhere," Shizuku said. I turned to see the others leaving and hurried to them, Shizuku behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Another inspection."

The new officer led us back into the school and marched us up the stairs, almost all the way up to the roof. I looked down the hallway we entered and found that the one separating us was none other than Yandere. One by one, she made us uncover our arms and directed the ones with the Kämpfer bracelets toward the roof, never displaying any emotions except a blink when I showed her my yellow one. The ones without Kämpfer bands were left in the halls, awaiting their non-fates.

On the roof, there was a large group of white Kämpfer and two red Kämpfers, while a lone blue sat by herself away from the crowd. Sakura was also there, chatting with the whites. When we appeared, both the lone blue and the reds walked toward us, while the whites spread out and claimed the deserted spots. No one drew their weapons as there were several police officers posted around the place, watching everyone and taking notes.

"Shizuku," a female red approached, calling to her roughly. "Where the hell've you been? We've nearly started fighting before the cops came."

"With my friends, Midori," Shizuku replied, smiling.

"Where'd all the white Kämpfer come from?" Mikoto asked.

"A town over, I guess. I've never seen half them before," Midori said, turning toward the group. "Guess the Black Plague turned White." Turning back to us, she spotted me and looked me over, before giving a strange look to her teammates. Both gave "Don't ask, I don't know" gestures.

Yandere appeared moments later with two more officers in tow, a dark look crossing her face as she looked over the white Kämpfer, then the expression softened as she came to us. Yan walked over to us and the group turned toward them. However, she ignored all of them and motioned for me to go to her. The red-blue group looked at me collectively as I walked to her, ignoring their stares.

"My name is Yandere Knight from the police station. May I have your name?" Yan asked, readying a piece of paper to write my identification down.

"Teri Nekozame," I told her, and she wrote it down.

"Is that an alias, by any chance?" she asked nonchalant, looking up at me.

"Of course it is, Yan," I told her. She at me oddly, but still didn't recognize me.

"It's actually Terror Knight, but I personally like his current name better," a girl said, materializing. I turned and saw it was the girl in the shade from earlier.

Yandere looked at her surprised, then turned to me. "You're… Terror? Terror Knight?" she shouted in surprise, drawing attention from all around.

"I suggest that you calm down," the girl said softly. Yan turned toward her and remembered where we were, and regained composure. She turned toward the new girl and asked who she was. I wouldn't guess correctly in forty tries.

(Vivisected) Blight Spider

It had been some time since I had seen the Kämpfer I was supposed to look after, and we both had changed very much since. Neither of us had seen the other in our new forms, but we took one look deep within the others eyes and found the link. I had looked in a mirror eventually after that by coincidence, and found what I now looked like.

White and black hair and pale skin; eyes black and pupils glowing blue like sin; a black dress with my four other legs protruding from the back; and a bloodstained sack. The dress was layered had no sleeves and torn, but revealed nothing, while one look under it revealed all the cavity to all the gorn: the false organs and bones that the strings held in, to the strings that held in place the skin.

I was a construct of my own, and I felt bad to the bone.

Terry had transformed into a short neko fighter, and by the looks of it, was getting the hang of being a Kämpfer. While he didn't look like much, I bet he could outshine most of the current ones.

"My name used to be Vivisected Spider, but now I go by Blight Spider," I told Yandere, who was acting as an officer. "I'm Terry's Kämpfer messenger and guardian. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Teri

Vivi glared at my sister, challenging her. Yandere waved her off and turned back to me, looking me over once more.

"Whoa, hold the boat!" a white Kämpfer yelled, drawing our attention to him. he was a red-haired man in a flashy white dress shirt and slacks. He would be handsome to everyone but his enemies, then he would be the literal meaning of drop-dead gorgeous; if you found him gorgeous, you were good as dead.

Yandere handed the papers to the officers and waved them off. "You're a messenger? NO WAY. You're human, not an Entrails Animal. And besides, there is no yellow team." He pointed out each of his problems with this setup with an exaggerated tone and literally pointed to them. "Prove that you're a messenger, that you're a Kämpfer. Then we'll make a deal."

"Fine. Don't look away," Vivi said, reaching for the bottom of her dress. She grabbed and lifted it up to reveal a massive cavity in her chest that showed that she was being held together by strings and her organs were stitched and patched together with the normal organ tissue, cloth, and what appeared to be padded leather. He might continue to look, but I sure looked away. Letting go of the dress, it covered up the cavity and she patted it into a comfortable arrangement.

"You might want to wear undergarments if you're going to do that again," the man said after composing himself. The other Kämpfer watching looked disgusted and sick, and the officers were simply ignoring her, though they seemed green around the edges as well. Sakura looked both shocked and sick, though I couldn't tell which was more prominent.

"As for you, Yellow Kämpfer, it's time for you to shine."

"Of course, that was the arrangement," I said. I raised my hand palm up and brought forth an orb of ice energy. The Kämpfer balked and sighed in defeat.

"So, you're the real deal," he admitted, before transforming into a similarly beautiful woman and calling forth his weapon, an Schwert-type. It was a gigantic blade on a lengthy pole. "This is my weapon, a naginata that I call Keiri. Far more effective than any other types of Schwert, and one that matches my wits. You might be a powerful witch, but you can't possibly match my power."

"Yan, did you get what you came for?" I asked, turning toward her.

"Yeah, you, but what about you?" she asked.

"I'm allowed to stay here for a few days, so relax and return home."

"But you were the reason I came!"

"And I'll be the reason you went back, okay? It's not like all the heroes will suddenly be swept away by the gods and let the villains run the show," I told her.

"But there aren't any true heroes or villains in this show! You know that already!" she pointed out.

"Shut up and go!" Vivi yelled. Yandere looked at her, surprised, then turned and left, choking up and crying. "I feel sorry for you having her around all the time."

I punched Vivi to the ground. "You idiot! That's half the damn reason I made her! She might be obsessed with me, but Yandere stays by my side because she wants to, and most of the time I enjoy her company, while within all of three days you already run away to become this, then come back and do nothing but bash your environment," I shouted at her. I picked her up and dragged her over the edge of the rooftop. "Give me one reason I shouldn't drop you. One good one."

"Because the police are still watching," she said. I looked back and sure enough, the police officers were looking over at me. I felt my grip tighten, then I gave up and tossed her light body back onto the roof.

"So, are we going to fight?" the man asked, idling with his naginata.

"Not with everyone here," I told him. "And I didn't seem to get your name. Mine's Teri Nekozame."

"Battler Ushiromiya of the Western Kämpfer Front. You better learn your sleights, Nekozame-chan, because I'll be knocking on your front door one day," he said, despawning his weapon and transforming back, then led the other white Kämpfers off the roof. Sakura handed me a small stack of papers when she passed by, giving me a smile before following her group. I watched as the last of the white group disappeared out the door.

Except for one. A fair skinned girl with short brown hair closed the door behind the last person while standing on our side. She walked back to where the spot the group had been. The police officers had been taking notes the entire time, and did not notice the white Kämpfer until she drew a non-Kämpfer knife and cut them down.

Shizuku was the first to act, summoning her chain swords and circling towards the girl. I threw a couple frost bolts as Natsuru threw his fire balls, but the Kämpfer dodged and summoned her actual weapon, a Gewehr anti-tank gun. I began moving when Vivi grabbed my leg and tripped me.

"Let go!" I told her, but she held on. I kicked at her to try to get her to loosen her grip as the red-blue team fought the white Kämpfer.

"Do you want to introduce the yellow faction to the war?" Vivi asked, trying to tell me that I might add my own faction into the fight.

"Even if I help take out the Moderators, I won't interfere with the red-blue war," I pointed out.

"Fine, get killed. It's not like it really matters if you survive anyway," she said, releasing my leg.

I stood up and looked to see what is going on in the fight, to see that it had already ended. The white Kämpfer was lying on the ground, twitching, reaching out for her weapon. She grasped the gun and pulled herself towards it when Akane stood over her and fired her gun twice. The anti-tank gun despawned like normal, but then the girl gave one last shriek before slowly disintegrating herself. Vivi jumped off of the ground and rushed to her body but the Kämpfer disappeared before Vivi could reach her.

"Damn it," Vivi cursed, stopping her dash. Akane raised her weapon and aimed directly at Vivi, glaring at her.

"What did you want to do to that body?" Akane asked.

"Obviously help myself to it. You weren't going to do anything with it anyway, right?" Vivi answered.

"Regardless, that wasn't your kill, so you don't get looting rights," Shizuku added, putting her weapons away and transformed back. Akane followed suit, along with Natsuru and the others. The lone blue had snuck off the rooftops when we were occupied, and the other red whose name I still didn't know was talking quickly with Mikoto, who shaking her head.

Vivi turned and pointed her nose up proudly. I took it as a good time to head over by Shizuku and ignore Vivi. "So, that's what happens when you lose a Kämpfer battle," I said solemnly, and Shizuku nodded in agreement.

"This most definitely not Sakura's Kämpfer set. We've never dealt with more than one with the same weapon on the same team. We've already defeated most of what Sakura can come up with, but it took us a while," she told me.

"How long ago was the fight you did when Natsuru was hypnotized?" I asked, not caring to hide my knowledge of their feats.

Shizuku looked at me surprised I knew that, but didn't ask how I knew. "Several months ago. This is going to get real difficult very quickly, because I don't think they'll let us freely be at school and live our lives since they don't go to our school and don't seem to have a real guardian to keep them from being out late," she noted. "Lets meet up at Natsuru's place later and discuss this. I think second class is starting."

Shizuku stretched briefly before taking the papers Sakura gave me and walked away, and I looked around to see that everyone else had run off as well, leaving me alone. I looked over to the two dead cops and walked over to them, and knelt down to look to see how the ex-white Kämpfer had cut them open.

The blood was still slowly trailing out of them, and I could see that the kämpfer had cut so deep that I could see that the knife had gouged the spine. I drooped over slightly and faked a saddened face, which wasn't that hard, and waited. Hopefully a cop would come up here and find me and I would tell him that a white Kämpfer killed them, and they would help us out.

Minutes slipped by as I silently waited for them. Eventually, the door to the rooftop opened and a police officer walked out, followed by Vivi.

"Hey! Teri!" she called out. I turned my head and looked at them, trying my best to look sullen. She ran over to me as I stood up, staggering. "Are you okay?" she said, looking at me with practiced worry.

"I wasn't able to save them. The white team got them before I could do anything," I told her, sounding as sad as I could. The officer looked at me and then at his coworkers, then back at me.

Taking out a notepad and a pencil, he sighed. "I don't need the names of the entire group, but could you describe the specific person who did this?" he asked.

"I don't know her name, but she had long, light brown hair about and was about 5' 5" tall. That's all I can remember, sorry," I said through fake, terrified sobs.

"Was she wearing the school's uniform?" Vivi asked, and I nodded. "I think her name is Sakura, but I doubt she's here now."

"Is there anything else you remember that might not have already been written down?" the officer asked, but I shook my head. That was enough for her to at least sit out of this mess for the time being, and possibly stall the Western Kämpfer Front, or West KämpFr, from securing a home base.

"Let's not stay here," Vivi said, leading me from the scene.

"Vivi, I take back what I said," I told her. She looked with interest at me, then looked forward smiling.

"No, don't. I'm not human enough to accept your kindness," she joked, brushing my face.

We decided to head home instead of stay at school, so we walked down the stairwell and exited the school. I led Vivi to the sigil I hoped was still there and, sure enough, found it. I placed my hand on it and it began to glow, before the outline of the corridor appeared.

"I'll stay here to guard the doorway while you prepare for the upcoming battle," Vivi volunteered. "Don't worry, I won't run off if a girl picks me up and walks away."

I gave her a sarcastic smile before entering the corridor, hoping she will keep her promise. As I entered, my bracelet snagged on the portal entrance but went in after a moment easily. I looked at it oddly but didn't find anything wrong with it. But as I walked further into the corridor, something poked at me and made me have an uneasy feeling.

When this rebellion fully started, would I be able to come back?

* * *

><p><strong>Battler Ushiromiya, as a Kämpfer? What could I be up to? Watching and supporting Umineko no Naku Koro ni, of course.<strong>

**I've always wondered how messed up the whole Kämpfer business could get, and it's actually pretty horrific if you delve deep enough. What would a loss look like? How many combinations of Entrails Animals can one make? (I'm up to about 32 combos.) How sensitive is the arcana that makes up the bracelet? How dramatic can one make the story of Kämpfer? Oh, such fun.**

**A bit of fun with character names: Vivisected Spider. VI = 6, so 66-sected Spider, and there are six letters still in the adjective, so it becomes 666 Spider. Like I said, Fun.**

**Speaking about names, I think you can tell what 'neko' (cat), 'nyanko' (kitty) and 'umineko' (seagull)**** means, but what about nekomu, nekozame, and neko naderu (next chapter)? Nekomu means to relax or stay in bed, which is exactly what Teri and Akane did; Nekozame (not Neko_zawa, _Google,) is a catshark, given to Teri by Shizuku to describe her; and Neko Naderu is to coax with sweet words. Apparently anime teaches Japanese better than American Schools.**

**Anyone still trying to figure out the question from chapter 4 about the italics? It's Vivi telling how she spent her three or so days away from Teri.**

**I'm a little over-imaginative, am I? You will have more proof later on in the story, I guarantee it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Villain

Chapter 6: Neko Naderu

Sakura

"In correspondence with your inability to complete your task to break up the Blue and Red team's petty treaty of peace, I will take over your region of dominion and send my own white Kämpfer to oversee that this task will see fruitation," I recalled the Western Kämpfer Front's Moderator telling me smugly.

"Why don't you deal with your own Red and Blue fight?" I retorted, not wishing to be invalidated.

"You see, we ran into a bit of a problem when we were intervening on their own treaty. We accidentally killed them all simultaneously, thus we have a surplus of white Kämpfer and no reds or blues to monitor," she said as if it didn't concern me.

"You say you're the 'western front', right? I thought we were the only region that had to deal with this."

The young girl shuffled in her luxurious throne. We had discussed the 'terms of foreign assistance', more like the takeover plan, in a luxury hotel suite that she had sold by now that had a strict Victorian theme and prominent evil feel to it, despite the moderator being only fourteen. The five Kämpfers she brought with her in advance looked barely three years older than her, with the exception of one, who was most likely acting as their guardian.

"Of course, you were at one point, but then the Great Overseer watched you fail miserably and brought her gifts of power overseas and around the world, gathering the greatest toushi and preparing them for battle. But good heavens no, you wasted so much supplies that she deemed you and your Kämpfer unnecessary and decided to gather the toushi currently existing and relocate them here. Expect several new faces here and no warm welcome."

She waved to a young blonde man and told him to show me the door.

"You blonde bitch, tell me your name!" I shouted at her.

"Call me Madam Rin Kagamine-dono, Sakura-tan," Rin cackled.

"Dono? TAN?" I yelled. I summoned my Schwert and charged at her. The young boy quickly transformed and blasted me with ice Zauber, intercepting and making me fly away from the girl. I stood up, my entire right side incased in ice, and staggered toward her.

"Tyler, the door please," Rin reminded the boy, and he bowed respectfully.

"This way," Tyler motioned, and I waved him off, and threw one last glare at Rin before walking out.

"My, we might have to speed this operation up or we'll lose our base of operations," the parental figure joked, and I heard Rin laugh and complemented her.

That was two weeks ago. I wish that they would just go away, but now I must stay hopeful now that Teri's on board.

...

"You idiot!" Madelyn Crewmont shouted, knocking me to the ground. "Why did you give the Kämpfer a cheat sheet on our information?" We were at the Kämpfer's temporary residence, more specifically the house next to my place. All the white Kämpfers, except their two parental figures, Rosanna Grant and Reita Newman, who were working their temporary jobs here, and a couple others, such as Rin, gathered here after school that day. Rosanna and Reita were white haired, laid back sisters from birth, but both married and lost successful men.

I believe Rin just used it as a convenient excuse to recruit them. Since then, Reita told me, she cut her hair and dyed the tips black to differentiate her from her sister.

Three of them, named Sharlene Aline, a twelve year old girl whose hair went from red on one side to deep violent on the other with matching eyes; Colleen Guthrie, a typical clumsy teenaged American blonde who was thinking about taking school here; and none other than Tyler Smith, the older teen blonde haired guy from two weeks ago, were studying how to speak Japanese from my Kämpfers.

Two of the western Kämpfer haven't arrived yet, and the remaining two, Battler and a mysterious girl named Bette Vega, were with Rin. I didn't know where Rin was, and I hoped she gets killed getting run over by a road roller because her dress snagged in the street.

I was sitting in the study doing my homework with the six Kämpfers studying a short distance away, waiting for everyone to get back, when Madelyn, a young blonde teen who was Battler's cousin, walked up and took a seat next to me.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, turning so she could see my work. She grabbed a pencil to help me and asked to see my work, which I provided. She looked it over and wrote something in the margin before giving it back to me. She wrote the note going from medium sized writing to small print, and I leaded in as I read it out loud, "Mother… freaking… son of… a…bitch?"

On the last word, Madelyn grabbed the back of my head and slammed it into the table, causing the study group to jump up in surprise.

"Yeah! That's right! Sell us out to those damn peace-wannabes!" she yelled. I stood up to defend myself, but then she knocked me over and pulled me by my hair out of the room. I flailed, trying to grab her but she batted my hands away.

Eventually, she dropped me and I quickly rolled away and stood up, summoning my sword. She had dragged me to the entryway, but I tossed away the idea of anyone coming home around this time. Turning back to her, I saw that she was summoning her weapon, a harquebus.

"Heh, let's see if a Kämpfer can stand up to a Moderator," I chuckled, but then Madelyn also laughed.

"You actually think that you're a good example of a Moderator? You're practically a joke compared to any of the others! Well, except the fact that only Germany's, America's, and the Second Japan's are around anymore," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" I asked, lowering my weapon.

"Due to the treaties formed in the countries amongst the paranoid red and blue sides, the Western Kämpfer Front was founded to wipe those teams out, and that's the reason we came here. Hell, even the Moderators were in on the treaties. Though it was almost too easy that we might have dulled over time…"

"Those teams were little fun," Rosanna said, entering the room with Reita behind her. "Do I even need to ask what happened here?" she asked dully, looking at both of us.

"She sold us out! She gave the rebels our information!" Madelyn hastily put out.

"My, my, such a quick tempered young lady. You'll be putting paragraphs in her reports if you keep talking," Reita said, gently lowering Madelyn's gun and giving her a calm gaze. "Let Rin-san deal with her. She'll do much worse than you."

"Humph," Madelyn grunted despawning her weapon. "Don't think this is over, Sakura." She marched out of the entryway and back into the main room, leaving me with Reita and Rosanna.

"So tell us about your Kämpfer, Kaede," Rosanna prompted, leaning against the wall opposite of the exit.

"Lets move out of the entrance so that people can get in," Reita said, directed more at Rosanna rather than me. I backed slowly as she looked at me with deathly calm eyes, then turned and dashed back to the study, ignoring the remark from Madelyn when I past her. "Calm down," I heard Reita say as she and Rosanna entered the room. They looked over at the Kämpfer studying busily, then flashed their eyes back at me.

"Those are your Kämpfer? They look a bit weak," Rosanna said, to everyone's annoyance.

"So, what do you call them?" Reita asked.

"You are sisters," I commented roughly.

"What, does it surprise you any that we trade off sentences?" Reita said.

"Well, the three here are Ryoka Yamakawa, Hitomi Nimagawa, and Ryoka Yamakawa, and the last white Kämpfer is Rika Ueda, but she goes to a different school and can't be with us most of the time. Do you want the other Kämpfer's names?" I asked, ignoring her rhetorical statement.

"No, I don't think we need to go over them right now," Rosanna answered.

"But you might want to make a cheat sheet for us too, though I doubt it will save you from much of Rin's anger once she finds out about what you did," Reita said, giving me the deathly calm gaze. She shook her head in disapproval and smiled. "But don't worry about it, you might find some pleasure in it. After all," she turned and looked at Rosanna, who met her glance. The two of them leaned into each other and kissed, before parting and looking back at me, ignoring Tyler's and Sharlene's looks.

"You might get something out of it," Rosanna finished Reita's sentence.

...

"You realize how goddamn vulnerable and expendable you are?" Rin shouted at me, lashing me with her whip again. I swear I was bleeding by then, but my back was so numb with pain that I couldn't feel anything. "You!" _Whack! _"Stupid!" _Whack! _"Bitch!" she yelled, whirling her whip in the air before lashing one last time at me.

That time I heard the blood drip to the floor. I held my tongue from crying out and restrained myself from turning around and making a suicidal attempt for Rin's life. Instead, I waited silently as Rin ordered my Kämpfer to take me back to my place and clean me up before leaving the room with her two loyal followers, Battler and Bette.

"We're sorry," Hitomi said, unlocking the chain binding my left arm and leg.

"We could of talked her out of it," Sayaka said, getting the other set of chains, regret hanging in her voice.

"Your clothes are ruined. Here, borrow my jacket," Ryoka said, putting the jacket on my shoulders. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," I said, but as I started to stand up, pain shot through my body and the three of them caught me as I doubled over. "I'm sorry I have to put you three through this."

"No, don't worry about a thing," Sayaka told me.

"We're here just for you," Ryoka added.

"Everything will be alright," Hitomi finished, Ryoka and Sayaka lifting me up. Hitomi led the way out, holding the doors open. The three of them gradually carried me out into the study and beyond, my Kämpfer apologizing to the three chatting over their language notes that they have to leave.

The three of them looked up and looked unnerved at the sight of me, but told their mentors that it was alright in a good natured tone.

Soon we were out the door with no further obstructions and I tried to walk, more successful but still very painful. "Do either of you know where Rika is?" I asked, noting that she still wasn't around.

"No. The last time I saw her was right before school today," Sayaka recalled.

"It seems we might not be able to see her," Ryoka said, worried. "Our younger sister, gone from us forever and we can't do anything but watch her be taken away."

"Relax, Ryoka. We'll see her soon," Hitomi countered. We walked to my front door and Hitomi took out my key and unlocked the door. The sun was setting, and I wondered where Terry was and how she/he/they were doing.

"If any of you see any of the red, blue, or the yellow Kämpfer, tell them that I want to talk to them," I said, the three of them looking at me surprised.

"What about?" Sayaka voiced their question.

"About the Western Front?" Hitomi asked.

"One last attempt at victory?" Ryoka.

"No, my terms of surrender."


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the Family, and Enemies

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><em>Not that I lived very long,<em>

_Or that mine is a grim song,_

_But what do I feel for this youngster_

_That makes me feel that my actions make me look like a monster?_

Chapter 7: Shikomu

Teri

I had arrived two hours before my parents did, so took the time to calm Yandere down from trying to butcher me back into my actual body and geared up in a light but mostly sword proof outfit, as well as make something to eat.

I was relieved that I had time to take a shower in my own bathroom. Sometime during it, Yandere knocked on the door and I told her to come in. She entered but started shooting dagger-sharp looks at me the moment she remembered that I was transformed.

"Oh come on, Yan," I said. "You sleep with me. How can this be worse?"

She balked but got in with me, still shooting daggers but not quite as sharp, then softened up as we noticed the difference in height. Rather, she playfully tortured me by bending me over and rubbed my back, pausing for a moment before easing up.

"Where'd you get the wing tattoos?" she asked.

"Tattoos?" I asked, reaching back as if I could feel a 2-d object.

"Yeah, they're like chibi angel wings. Terror is a white winged angel, sounds like irony to me," Yan joked, not to my amusement. I stood up and Yandere turned and knelt down, and I washed her back. "I expected that you would have a bigger chest than you do."

"I did at one point, but then I guess I didn't need it, so it went away," I recalled. "Now I don't have to bother shopping for a bra."

She turned back and hugged me, and for the first time since ever, I truly remembered what I made her for. I reached around and embraced her, gently brushing her silk white hair. "I'm sorry for leaving you," I said, and Yandere loosed her grip and leaned away.

"Silly, how couldn't you resist becoming a Kämpfer? I'm surprised that you got a yellow band," she said, holding up my wrist. "I wonder if we can break it…"

"Stop that thought," I warned. I turned and shut off the water, as Yandere stood up and we stepped out of the tub. We dried ourselves off and changed into new clothes. Since I was going back to fight, I put on a white tank top and denim shorts, then put my fighting gear on: a wide clay-sleeved brown coat, matching clay boots and gloves, both ironically designed like a cat paw, and a brown beanie and goggles for a bonus.

The Kämpfer band might be hidden, but I definitely wasn't inconspicuous.

I walked to the corridor and was about to open the door when Yandere hugged me, stopping me. "Don't go just yet," she begged.

"Not until you tell us what's been going on the other side." We jumped and turned to see that our parents had returned, clearly upset. "Just look at you, Terry. You're barely recognizable," my father put in.

"Come now, tell us what's happened to you," my mother said, gently nudging us into the living room. I sat down on a couch and Yan took a seat next to me, and my parents took to the couch across from this one. "Now, begin," she said, and I began my tale.

"You realized that you might have put yourself in a no-win situation, right?" my father reminded me, after I finished. "Have you told anybody about the Kämpfer that weren't connected with them?"

"No, I've only been with those people," I told him.

"Does that include the police?" Yandere asked, which made me think of the police force that overtook the school.

"You didn't…" I trailed darkly, looking at her with surprise. She shrunk back, obviously guilty. "Well, I'm screwed."

"Don't give up so quick, Terry," Mother said. "The police might be able to track them down and round them up."

"What will they do? Round them up so that another group of ax crazy kids can lop off their heads? I wouldn't even allow that!" I buried my face in my hands, deep worry growing in my gut.

"Well, you're not helping much out here, so…" my father started. My ears perked up instinctively and the words repeated in my head.

"So…?" I thought out loud. Yandere got the hint that eluded me, springing up in motions joyfully.

"We can go back!" she said, giving me her realization.

"Wait one moment," my mother said, standing up and leaving the room. She returned with two collars, one a simple white leather band and the other a cat collar. Guess who got the white one. "Wear these. If you die over there wearing these, you'll instead be sent back over onto this side and revived."

"You'll never be able to use it or any of your magic ever again if you do, you realize that, right?" Father asked.

"I understand," I said confidently, before reaching out to take the collar. I grabbed it and felt the weight of the decision come with the collar. I turned and met Yandere's gaze before putting the collar on. I felt the collar activate briefly before the feeling faded. I looked back at my parents and gave them a confident smile, before turning and heading toward the corridor.

"Oh, Terry," my father called. "Remember the difference between Holy and Templar."

I chuckled at the in-joke before entering the room code and passing through the doorway. Yandere fell behind me, and when we exited the corridor, we were greeted by Vivi and a Western KämpFr.

I half froze, before looking at Vivi. "What? She came here all on her own. She just happened to be walking around and spotted me leaning boredly against a plain wall, so we talked for a bit and then you came through your… doorway of sorts. Actually, she knew about the doorway for some reason she wouldn't say and…" Vivi blabbed on.

"My name is Bette Vega, and this is my messenger, Flattened Elephant," Bette said, holding up a deflated stuffed elephant doll. Bette herself was wearing a purple striped shirt that was tied up in the front, over a white dress shirt, with a matching purple and blue striped skirt with detached sleeves, which were, guess what, purple with blue dots. A single hair ribbon of the same pattern hung in front of her eyes, hiding her right eye and covering a bit of the left.

Putting her doll away in her purse that just so coincidentally had the same design as the rest of her outfit, she glanced at Vivi, who wasn't finished with her rant, then back to us. "I was sent by my Moderator to ask you for a chat and possibly some dancing, though it seems that you are busy," she continued.

"No, we're free. Oh, wait." I punched through the doorway and felt the drag push me back before giving in and letting my fist in. I brought it back to me and turned back to Bette. "Yep, we're free."

"I'd advise not to do that again," Bette said. I looked at her confused before she pointed to the new ponytail that appeared at the back of my head. Also, the lovely tan color faded, making it look washed out. "I suggest wait until the mode lock wears off before using the gateway again."

"Right," I said, before looking at Yan, who stayed quiet as she looked at Bette, then back at our escort. "Lead the way."

"I guess no one was listening to me," Vivi stated, before following us to where ever the white Kämpfer were staying.

She led us in the direction of Sakura's home, and I recognized it as we walked past it. The sun was a mere twinkle on the horizon, so I guess this trip wouldn't take much longer. In fact, that person who looked near exactly like Jessica Ushiromiya that was waiting on the side of the road must be a clue.

"Bette!" she called, waving. Bette merely raised her hand silently for a moment, much to the annoyance of the Jessica look-alike. "You could at least say hi."

"These are the ones Rin-sama wanted. I'll be with you shortly," Bette said vaguely, before turning around and walking back the way we had came.

"Before your attention spans solidify too solidly," the girl said, drawing my attention away from Bette. "I'm sure you've read the cheat sheets already so we can skip introductions and head on in."

"Hey, hold on," Vivi spoke up. "We didn't get a chance to look at the damn papers. Teri here gave them to that long haired girl before even glancing at them and we'd like to have something to call you by other than girl."

"Long haired girl?" the girl asked. "Well, if you must know, it's Madelyn Crewmont. Do I need to spell it out for your pretty dead ears?" Madelyn taunted.

Vivi walked up to her and was about to smack her when I grabbed her and pulled her back. "Let me get this bitch!" Vivi said, reaching for her.

"Let's see you reach me first," Madelyn said.

"He's going to let go and you'll be lying on the damn ground with a broken nose here soon," Vivi threatened.

"How? You're a bit occupied."

"That's enough, Madelyn," a third Kämpfer appeared, making everyone jump and me let go of Vivi, who didn't hesitate to fulfill her threat. As she predicted, Vivi punched a surprised Madelyn square in the nose and knocked her over, her nose starting to bleed.

The new Kämpfer was an adult with stark white hair cut short with an unnerving set of white eyes with small black circlets breaking the pure whiteness of her irises. She had a black band across her nose that went from one cheek to the other.

She ignored Vivi and Madelyn and turned towards us, before giving us a friendly smile. Neither me nor Yandere knew whether to run or stay, so we ended up nervously standing straighter and exchanged a soft laugh. "My name is Reita Newman, and, if the reports are correct, you are Teri Nekozame and Yandere Knight. Is that right?" she asked.

"Yeah, except I'm Knight, not Nekozame," I told her.

A look of confusion crossed her face before she continued. "I'm sorry, was there a mix up? Well come inside and we'll correct that error," she said, gesturing toward the house. I started inside when I glanced over at Vivi at the exact moment a harquebus wielding Madelyn blew off her arm.

"Vivi!" I said, running over to her.

"I liked that arm," was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she ignored me and picked up the lost limb. I couldn't see it very well, but it was dripping dark black cottony stuff.

"Now we can call you Unarmed Spider," Madelyn joked.

"Spiders don't have arms," Reita told her, then chuckled at the joke. I would have laughed to had the Spider not been my messenger.

"Are you alright?" I asked Vivi, and she looked at me with a glare in her eyes.

"Well, fukk this shit. I'm leaving," Vivi cursed before walking off, taking her arm with her.

"You better not come back!" Madelyn shouted, firing a warning round.

"Put that thing away before you attract the police, Madelyn," Reita told her, turning to the building that we had been quarreling next to. Right next door to Sakura's, in fact. I followed after Yandere patted me on the shoulder, tearing my gaze from the departing Vivi.

The house had a similar layout to Sakura's, but I hoped that this one had a lockable restroom. Have I told anyone how that training was going? We entered the living room where the KämpFr from earlier were situated around the room.

"There are two more on the way, so don't think that those papers has everyone's information," Reita said, giving us a tip. We took a seat on a unused couch and looked over the four other Kämpfer we haven't meet yet. Reita took a seat next to another white haired adult, and whispered something in her ear. Madelyn sat next to a young blonde boy about my age, then tried to cuddle with him unsuccessfully.

"Like we told Madelyn, we haven't looked at the papers yet," I muttered. Reita looked at me then turned back to the woman, laughing.

"You mean, you're in here, looking at everyone like old enemies not even having the slightest clue who anyone is?" she asked laughing to herself. The woman she was sitting next to and Madelyn chuckled slightly, while the other three looked at both parties confused.

There was a knock on the door, and Reita stood and went to the door, and when she returned, she was followed by Battler and a young blonde girl whom I believe was the Moderator. She looked barely fifteen, yet it looked like she was the ruler of the world.

I jumped up, ready to defend myself, but Yandere didn't. I looked back at her to see that she wasn't there, nor was she or anyone else in the room. "Yandere?" I called out, before turning back to the girl. "Where is she?"

The young Moderator merely turned away and chuckled, and I felt a sense of entrapment. This was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikomu = Preparations.<strong>

**Also, the word toushi slipped past my eyes and I didn't translate it. It means proxy fighter, which is what Kämpfers are.**

**I do not find torture the best punishment, that's why I shall state that the events in the previous chapter (White Side) will not occur again except in flashbacks.**

**I feel like I'm skimping on character details, so I've decided to go for back stories for some of the KämpFr, firstly Reita.**


	8. Chapter 8: Maybe Too Friendly

Chapter 8: Ohayou

The Moderator chuckled, then turned away. My eyes followed her before Madelyn… woke up and started explaining it.

"She asked to be moved to another room because you had fallen asleep. It's simply amazing what songs you can play that will make a cat fall asleep in short order," Madelyn told me, stretching. The Moderator walked to a very plush chair, which must have been like a throne to them.

"It works on everyone within hearing distance," Reita said, entering the room, yawning. The woman she was with and the three younger Kämpfer had also moved out of the room. I looked to where I had been sleeping and saw a towel that I might have used as a pillow and a blanket. Damn, what did they do?

"Don't worry, we have no intent to remove you from the game just yet," Reita told me with a smile, which made me slightly less certain of my fate. "Now, since our Moderator has taken the floor, we will get down to business."

"Thank you, Reita," the Moderator said. I turned toward the young girl, and after an exchange of looks, sat down facing her. Reita sat on the couch adjacent to her right while Battler took to the left.

I noticed how rich the Moderator really was, able to own a luxury house and several pieces of pompous, purple-striped furniture. Wait, purple-striped?

"Is this all Bette's?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" the Moderator asked, suddenly looking more like a spoiled child. "Anyway, let's us start again. My name is Rin Kagamine and from Sakura's reports, your name is Teri Nekozame, is that correct?"

"No, my name is Terry Knight, but it is nice to meet you Rin," I said politely. "And I've already met Battler and Reita and Madelyn, but I've yet to know the rest of the crew. And I reason to believe you already know my companion Yandere."

"Yes, that would be true. Your last name is Knight, you say? My apologizes, but from here on I will refer to you as Nekozame. I'm sorry to say it has already stuck in my head. I will have to fix this with your records if you have any, if you don't mind."

"Please, I'm already referred to as Nekozame in most of my records here, so I don't believe you have much to worry about."

"But I insist, after all, from what Miss Vega has told me, you can't go back until the Kämpfer band has unlocked from it's mandatory mode lock."

"Mode lock this, mode lock that. Does it ever go away?" I asked, irritated. "No matter how skilled I am or will become, this damn mode lock is my weakness, it seems."

"How long has it been up?" she asked.

"If I can remember correctly, I transformed a couple times before staying a significant amount of time in it, then, after several hours past was when I first noted it was up, so I would have to say roughly three and a half to two and a half days ago, depending on what time it is now."

"It is about eight-thirty in the morning, about a couple hours before the rest of the house wakes up, if they rise at their typical times."

"Eight-thirty, I see. So then it would be around three and a quarter days. But still, would it be trouble for us to leave for now and have a bite to eat, then return so that the rest of the Western KämpFr and I could meet?"

"Of course, as I believe you still have the home town advantage," Rin said, smiling friendly.

"Not exactly, as you see, as you might have inferred from Bette, I am not from around here, therefore do not know my way around town."

"You have quite the way with words. Tell me, are you Japanese or American? Or possibly German?" Rin asked.

"None of the above, I must say. I am Canadian, but I do not live like most of the world I come from. Very little people in the entirety of my world have the ability to transverse worlds and even fewer can construct living beings, though I cannot say that no one else has succeeded in either, if not both, fields."

"So if we were to go to the exact spot in this world where your house would be, we might…" she trailed, indirectly asking me to offer my opinion on what I think we would find.

"…find something other than what was on my world. To be honest, besides the history, there is nothing I find recognizable in this world." Not that I have really looked around, I added silently.

"I see," Rin said. "Well, shall we be off before my group wakes up to no breakfast?"

We stood and headed out the door into the cold morning air. The faint sunlight barely showed the sides of the streets, peeking from behind a blanket of thin clouds. "Do you know a good restaurant or breakfast place?" I asked.

"There's one a short distance from here," Reita said. "You mind western-style food, Rin?"

"It's something," she said, disappointed. Reita lead the way, the group in am awkward silence. I looked around and saw students from Natsuru's school, the familiar white and black shirts and black pants and skirts. I'm going to have to give Mikoto her stuff back, remembering that I left the shirts and shorts at my house.

I felt a longing to go into the school, but I turned back to the mix-matched group the five of us made. Three white Kämpfer, one yellow, and one Moderator. Three of them dressed like rich people, Reita in street clothes and I was wearing what could be called cosplay.

Of course, the students looked us over momentarily without slowing. I practiced moving my ears around, listening to their conversations. From what I heard, a cat person showed up, trying to sneak in as a student. They fought with an evil princess and defeated her after the princess killed two police officers.

Right. The given reason for the police presence was that, like they told us, a group of troublemakers was running around town fighting each other with real weapons. Some kids walking to school that day had mentioned that there was an ice and bullet strewn street not far from the school. About that…

Several of the boys were complaining that they didn't get to see the new cat girl, but as they passed our group their gazes followed us. I swished my tail playfully and I heard some sighs and moans as they turned back and resumed their trek to school. I'll let them think that I'm a girl for now.

"Don't tease them, Teri," Reita said teasingly, and I chuckled.

"But it's so fun," I complained. It was Reita's turn to chuckle, and I looked up just as the breakfast house came into view. It was a Denny's. "Have you been here before?" I asked Reita.

"Once, when I arrived here, and stayed to make a home base," she told me.

This was the first time that the Western KämpFr didn't seem like monsters that the whites represented. I felt my resolve weaken, but the more I tried to remind myself that these people were here to defeat Natsuru and his harem, the worse I felt about myself. They might have destroyed and killed legions of Kämpfer over the few months that they had their abilities, and I didn't doubt how strong and skilled they were, but looking at them now, they showed none of their ferocity and only what a group of friends could offer.

Though it might only be temporary, I couldn't tear away my feelings for this crowd. I entered the Denny's with a sigh and threw away my thoughts for the moment. I need to focus on the tasks on hand, or I will slip up and they will attack me.

"Hello! How may I help you today?" the clerk asked.

Reita turned and did a quick head count before turning to him. "Can I place an order for five sets of pancakes?" she asked before anyone had chosen what they wanted.

"Wait, Reita!" Battler objected, but Reita told the clerk not to mind him. "I wanted the fruit bowl with tea!"

"You're already a fruit cake," Reita retorted, making the rest of us giggle.

"Oh, I'll pay for mine," I offered, but Reita waved me off.

"What kind of parent would make their child pay?" she said, making an unsinkable argument. I couldn't say that I was older than I looked because of my height or a good argument to talk Reita down, so I put my wallet away and went with the program. The clerk handed Reita our cups after exchanging the payment and jotting her name down for when our breakfast was ready.

Since it seemed that, out of the four of them, only Reita had ever been to a western-style restaurant, so naturally had to instruct Rin and her companions on how to gather condiments. Fortunately, it took not as long as I thought because Battler was a quick learner, although he started out fairly miserably.

Taking a seat at a six person table, only Rin and Madelyn managed to sit down before Reita's name was called. The three of us who were still standing went to pick up the pancakes, but as we were approaching the food, a familiar face walked by.

"Didn't expect you to be skipping school, Mikoto," I told her.

"Didn't expect you to be turned already, Teri," she replied.

"I'm just meeting the family, don't worry."

"It had better be," she said, before exiting out of the restaurant. I looked after her briefly, before turning back to the breakfast packs. I picked up two, while Reita took the remaining three, not trusting a distracted Battler to carry any.

"Mikoto?" he asked as we headed back, and I nodded. "Don't forget that we have dominance over you for now," he muttered. I looked at him and traded stern glances before turning back to the group and handing one of the packs to Rin and taking the second one and sat on the bench. Reita sat to my left, and Battler sat next to Madelyn on a chair.

"Just to get this out of the way, do you know how to use a fork and knife correctly?" Reita asked her companions but looking at Battler first.

"Yes, I do. Don't think it's too foreign that I don't know how to use a knife," he said, opening his pack. Each pack contained four or five cakes, a side of either sausage or bacon and eggs, and a small syrup container. I picked up a knife and fork and waited for Reita to start on hers before digging in.

"Umm, Battler?" Madelyn started, looking at him. "Do you know which one the fork is?"

"Yes, it's the one with the prongs," he said. "Why?"

"You're using a spoon," she told him, and he looked at it and held it up.

"Yeah, I know. It's easier to eat pancakes with than the fork," he told her.

"Right," she replied, before turning back to her meal. Breakfast was quick, and before we left Reita remembered to order more for the people back at her house, and Battler was trusted to carry the five packs. Hopefully he could get them to the house without sending them across the street.

The sun was shining brightly through the parting clouds, basking everything in its brilliant light. "Reita, how did you take this Kämpfer business at first?" I asked her.

"Awkwardly at first, before I meet my Moderator," Reita began, tilting her head up. "She showed me the ropes, and before a week was over, I felt just fine with everything at first. She told us that some rebels in the system were trying to make a peace treaty to try to outlast the war, and my role as a white Kämpfer was to prevent such things from happening, so I was sent with a few others to remove the instigators by force. We thought she meant separating them and making their lives like hell, but then…"

Reita trailed off, remembering the real meaning of 'by force'. I patted her on the shoulder. "You don't seem like the person who would do such things," I told her. She looked at me, before looking forward again.

"Yet here I am again, bloodying my hands again for the sake of a cosmic argument," she sighed. "Hopefully I won't win all my battles if it comes to it."

I kept looking at her for the moment, before looking at the road ahead. Maybe everyone here make up the last of the Kämpfer, including those two that were coming.

"Teri! Duck!" I heard Reita call, and my legs instantly turned to jello. I caught myself on my elbows as a blade swished overhead. I rolled away from where I was and back flipped onto my feet, facing the attacker. Or attackers.

I dodged as the second person attempted to rake me with large metal claws, and jumped back once more to put distance between the three of us. The first person didn't give me much time to survey what was going on, thrusting their weapon at me. I nimbly dodged and kicked at them, only managing to propel me away. I continued to roll away until I was nearly against a wall, which then I jumped up and looked at my assailants.

However, the metal claws had followed me to the wall and swung at me, unable to dodge. I tried so anyways, when a loud thunderclap echoed in my ears, making me tense up and fall over.

"Stop!"


	9. Back Story: Reita

Reita Newman

"Come now, Mrs. Newman. If she was my child, I'd smack her around a bit. She'd learn discipline," the principal said.

"I'm sorry, but isn't that a bit excessive?" I asked. "I mean, she's meeting new friends, and I'm sure that she hasn't stepped out of line."

"Right, out of line. Then can you explain why she brings a German Mauser pistol to school?"

"She brings a what?" I asked surprised, looking over to my daughter. She looked solidly at the principal, not looking the least bit happy. "You bring what to school?"

"I don't get a choice whether I bring it to school or not," she said rudely, still glaring at the principal.

"Yes, you do! It's not firmly attached to your body, you can put it down, and you can leave it at home!" the principal nearly yelled. Composing himself, he stood and motioned for us to do the same. "Please talk some sense into your daughter, please. If you can't, I will be forced to call someone who will."

"Okay," I told the principal before leaving, my daughter following silently behind. We walked out to the truck wordlessly and got in, then started up the car. It wasn't until we were most of the way home that either of us spoke, so I drove and parked the car on the side of the road. "Mind explaining why you bring a gun to school? How about you start with where you got the gun in the first place."

"Like you'd actually believe me," she retorted, giving up on me quickly.

"I'm prone to moments of imagination every now and then," I said, pressing for the information.

"Yeah, when?" she refused to talk. She turned away and pouted, staring intently out the window. I sighed and reached into the door cubby and pulled out my own gun. Making sure it wasn't loaded, I loudly snapped the magazine back in, getting her to look over.

"If you aren't going to talk, then…" I started, pointing the gun at her. She freaked out and reached over to the dashboard, and I was treated to what the principal had talked about. The German Mauser materialized in her hands, and with a shaky grip on it, she pointed it at me.

"Hand it over," she said, scared. Surprised, I gently placed the empty gun down and she grabbed it, still pointing her gun at me.

"Relax, it was empty," I said defensively, and she slowly calmed down. she lowered the gun and sat back in the seat. I took a sigh of relief before leaning back in my seat. I lifted my hand to get the car going again when she reached over and shut it off.

"Don't say anything before I finish," she said, taking a deep breath and began her story.

I drove into the drive way by the time she finished her story. She was a blue Kämpfer, and at her school there were others in her position, both red and blue. They were holding a truce between the two factions, but she felt like something was going to go wrong soon.

She had given back my gun, and I had put it back in the door and we sat in silence up until that moment. "Remember, I'm here for you, and if this truce breaks, I will let you stay home," I told her, parking the car. She looked at me, a bittersweet smile on her face, and leaned over and hugged me. I reached over and hugged her back, before turning off the truck.

"Thank you," she said, then got out of the car. I opened my door and stepped out, then walked with my daughter, holding hands. I let go of her hand and took out the house key to open the door, when she called to me. "There's a package here for you," she told me, picking up a moderately sized box. She handed it to me and I looked at the label, and found no return address.

"Thanks," I said, carrying it to the living room. I waited until I heard her close the door to her room before opening it. I cut the tape quietly and waited a moment, in case she walked out, and opened the box. It contained a piece of paper on an object wrapped in bubble wrap. I removed the piece of paper and put the box on the floor, leaning against the chair, then began reading.

[Dear Miss Reita Newman,

We have selected you from a wide array of people who participated in this sweepstakes. Contained in this package is the winning doll that was featured on our website that…

…If you have any questions, please feel free to refer to the guide included.

Sincerely,]

Yeah, What? I reread the document for anything that I might have missed, but found none. First of all, I haven't heard about any sweepstakes that were giving away dolls, nor did I feel any better when I picked the box up and looked inside.

The doll was so wrapped with bubble wrap that I could barely make out what it was, and there was no other papers. I took out the doll and unwrapped it, and didn't like what it was.

It appeared to be a turtle that was shot multiple times by shotgun shells and the turtle's shell had caved in. I held it up by the foot, and a pink intestine-like appendage fell out of it. I didn't expect that and dropped the doll reflexively. It landed on the floor and rolled over onto its stomach before stopping. After a moment, my nerves calmed down enough for me to pick it up again and stuff it and the piece of paper in the box, and I carried the box and its contents into the kitchen and tossed everything into the trash.

My daughter came out of her room and saw me in the kitchen. "Did you drop something?" she asked.

"Nope," I told her, walking out of the kitchen.

I laid in my bed that night, laughing softly at the events of the day. First I'm called to the principal's office because my daughter brought a gun to school, which led to her nearly shooting me because I pointed an empty gun at her trying to get her to talk. Which ironically made her reveal the stuff about being a Kämpfer. And the strange dead turtle doll that came with the bogus letter.

I looked at the last photo I had of my husband, who had died some years back to a secret military bear attack that went wrong. Our poor daughter was crying her eyes out for the both of us when she learned the news. That was such a horrible day.

I rolled over and found I had left a bracelet on. I didn't recognize it, nor did I remember ever putting it on or even seeing such a pure white band anywhere. I went to pull it off, but the thing was too tight and wouldn't budge.

I gave up and laid down, before I felt something climb onto the bed. I sat up and turned on the lamp, and saw that the dead turtle doll had found its way in.

And it was standing on two legs. "Greetings, I am Gunned Down Turtle, and-"

"AAAHH!" I screamed, kicking at it. My daughter ran into the room and saw me attacking the living doll, and picked it up and threw it out of the room. "What was that?" I asked her, but she shook her head in confusion. I tool deep breaths to calm down, and my daughter helped my nerves cool down by hugging me.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay," she told me, and I nodded. When she let go, I was calmed down enough to sit down on the bed and relax a bit. She stood up and walked to the door, before turning to me and looking to see that I was good enough to be left alone, then left.

I rubbed my forehead and began to chuckle. Did I just have a nightmare? Yeah, I did, since I threw that doll in the trash and no doll could move on its own, much less talk. I laid down on my bed and crawled under the sheets. Just a figment of imagination.

"Excuse me for trying to talk," the turtle's voice emerged, causing me to stiffen up. I looked up and once more I saw the turtle doll, confirming that this was, in fact, a dream. If this was really a dream, I could possibly do the materializing gun trick, so I held out my hand and felt for the weapon. Soon, a combat shotgun appeared before me and I grabbed it.

This dream made my gut turn, as it felt too real. I threw that thought aside and aimed the gun at the turtle and fired, not caring that I hadn't loaded it, blowing its stomach apart. However, it didn't drop. I smacked it with the barrel of the gun to send it flying away, and my daughter returned to my room, startled from the sound of gunfire.

"Mother! What's going on?" she asked, frantic.

"I don't know!" I shouted, and I noticed I was trembling in fear. "I threw that doll away, but it keeps coming back. I don't know what to do, 'Madna."

I collapsed onto the bed, and Amanda put her hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll take it with me, so you just get some sleep, okay?" she said, comforting me.

"Okay," I squeaked, slowly crawling into bed. Amanda took the shotgun and placed it on the floor. I found myself crying from all the fear, and wiped away the tears. Amanda covered me up and said good night, before picking up the destroyed toy and left the room. As she turned out the light, I felt the uneasiness in my stomach subside for the moment, but did not go away entirely.

Amanda

I threw the literally Gunned-Down Turtle onto my desk before sitting on my bed with my arms crossed. "Who the hell are you and why the hell are you messing with my mother?" I yelled at it.

It stood up and cleared its throat somehow, and looked at me. "I am Gunned-Down Turtle and I am the messenger to the Kämpfer, not to her family, so if you'd excuse me," it said, preparing to jump off my desk, when Assassinated Monkey, my messenger, picked it up by the feet and dangled the turtle off the side of my desk.

"Thank you, Sinate. Now tell me, who sent you? Or rather, who is our Moderator?" I asked, impatient.

"My, has anyone told you how lovely your long orange hair looks in the dark? If I may say so myself, it goes perfect with your Halloween panties," the turtle said, trying to fool with me. Instead, I looked at Sinate and nodded. He began thrashing the perverted turtle around the room, against everything from walls to stubby drawer handles to the edges of my desk.

"Would you quit it?" the turtle begged, and Sinate stopped to look at me.

"Fine," I sighed, and Sinate jumped back onto the desk and resumed to hang the turtle over the edge. "Now, the name of the Moderator," I demanded, covering up.

"I don't speak to disrespectful teenagers," it said, waving its arms as if trying to cross them. I tried to think of a way to torture the doll when I remembered it was a doll, therefore strings and stitching.

I stood up and went to my collection of unused dolls and found a bridal dress that was nearly perfect. "Hey, could you get closer to her? The view's fantastic," the turtle asked, and Sinate, trained by me for this reason, began smacking him around the desk.

"Okay, Sinate, that's enough of the easy stuff," I told him, and he stopped and the turtle was regenerating like they do. Never mind that, I showed it the dress and the turtle began to freak.

"Wait! Wait, it's, umm, how do you say it?" it said, beating around the bush.

"Don't fuck around with me!" I shouted for the last time. I tossed away the dress and went for my scissors, when there was a knock on the window.

I looked out, and saw a young man standing outside, looking up and met my eyes before walking around to the front. I didn't get a good look at him because little light shown on him, but I hurriedly put on sweat pants and left.

"Don't let it out, Sinate," I said, closing the door. I half ran to the door and opened it to see not just the boy but a girl his age, wearing a frilly purple and blue striped outfit with a ribbon over her right eye. The boy was familiar, since I've seen him at school, but I didn't know the girl.

"May I help you?" I asked, leaning out the door. Tyler looked at me, before turning away, blushing. I looked at him, not amused, because I can venture a really good guess on what that meant.

"Tyler, thank you for leading me here, but you can go home," the girl told him. Tyler tried to voice an objection, but moaned it off and left. "May I speak to your mother? I have a proposition to make her," the girl said, turning back to me.

"I'm sorry, but she's asleep right now. You'll want to come back here in the morning, or call in the after noon since we're away during the day," I told her. "What's you're name? I tell mom that you wanted to talk to her."

"Bette Vega, Second Moderator for the region of Canada-North USA. My Entrails Animal is Flattened Elephant, and I will be waiting," Bette said, before turning and walked away. I stood at the door frozen with sudden fear that I had just met the person who was under the person I was asking for. She was my overseer, and I had just told her off.

I self-propelled myself to my room, ignoring the curious stares from Sinate and the turtle. I removed my pants and got into bed, and fell into a sleep that did not ease my worry.

Reita

It was the weekend, but it sure didn't seem like one. The dead turtle doll was still in the house, but the hole wasn't there, so I guess the shotgun was really a dream.

However, it was still talking and walking and doing everything a monkey doll with a bullet hole in its head was instructing it to do. I stared in disbelief before Amanda walked into the kitchen. "Oh, good morning," she greeted, before pushing the two dolls out of her way nonchalantly. But then she had the realization soon enough, jumping a bit with shock before turning towards me with a uneasy smile.

"Good morning, Amanda. Do you want to explain a few more things?" I said, upset.

"Of course, Mother. What would you like to talk about?" she asked, catching on.

"First, last night. You didn't seem that afraid of a undead turtle doll walking around, freaking your mother out. Was it because you were hiding a undead monkey doll with the same manner of actions?"

"They're my messengers. Kämpfer stuff."

"And how much of the dream was real? Like pulling the shotgun from nowhere? And for that matter, where is the hole I put in the damn thing?" I said angrily.

"Kämpfer stuff," she repeated, before catching us both off guard. "Wait, how'd you pull a shotgun from nowhere?"

I reflected and held out my hand, and by focusing a little, the shotgun materialized and I caught it. This destabilized the conversation more rather than helping it. The simplicity sent a sudden chill down my back and I dropped the shotgun, and it bounced on the floor and dematerialized.

"Hold out your arms," Amanda told me and she looked and saw the white band. She held her own arm out next to it and I saw she had a blue version of it on her own wrist. "What…?"

"She's a white Kämpfer and you're a blue. Don't you see?" the turtle pointed out, standing within smacking distance. However, the fact that we were on different teams held us fast, freezing us in place. I looked up and met Amanda's scared eyes, my daughter's scared eyes.

"No… that's ridiculous…" she muttered.

"We're family… isn't it part of being a Kämpfer to strengthen bonds with those around you?" I asked the turtle.

"Nope, not at all," he said confidently. "In fact, when two family members are put into different teams, they usually end up killing each other. First killing the other out of the strife that Kämpfers bring into the mix, then the second by another Kämpfer if they haven't committed suicide over the grief caused by their actions. I suggest that they start remove their emotions at the get go."

Despair took my heart as I felt Amanda reach for me. I took her hands and brought her close and we embraced each other. The monkey doll started beating the turtle up, but the messengers' brawl came too late. We had the full meaning taking root in our heads, but I rebelled against it.

"There is no way I'm going to fight you, Amanda. Not now, not ever," I told her, and she squeezed tighter.

"Thanks, Mom," she said, when a knock at the door began the turbulence. We let go of each other what felt like a moment too soon, and I walked to see who it was.


	10. Chapter 9: Bullet for my Peace

Untoten

Vivi

I left Teri behind, assured that they, the ones who claimed to be the bad guys, would keep him her and his/her girlfriend safe. Maybe it became a spiteful relation naturally, not that I mind Teri giving not a damn for me or the war he she was put into. It was best just to leave him her alone for now.

Night fell quick, and I wondered what lives do humans lead outside of war and strife? From the child's memories, it seemed as though there wasn't anything I really needed to do. Just have fun while being polite.

I carried my new arm that Jessica had severed and tried to reattach it, though the dress kept getting in the way, so I had to unstitch and restitch until it worked, but in the end, it was sloppy so I just undid everything and started again when the dress once again got in the way. Not that I could help being barely able to see in this dark alleyway.

"Need some help?" I heard someone say, and looking over it was one of the new Kämpfer, white haired but not Reita. But I offered my arm anyway and she took care of it smoothly.

"Vivi," I said, hoping to strike up conversation, but she looked at me weird. "My name. Vivisected Spider."

"Oh, right. Rosa Grant, but some would call me Yord'Sarun. Either way it doesn't really matter in the end, now does it?"

"Nope. When we die we disappear, right? Just flat out gone," I said, as she stood up finished. I flexed out my arm and found it as good as new.

"You're that Teri person's guardian, right? What made you become this way? Was it want for death?" Rosa asked, giving me a curious stare.

"More like a want for power, and I got it," I told her, when something occurred to me. "Why are you out here? Are you after me?" I asked, trying to sound empathetic.

She chuckled a bit, and then swiped her forehead. "I'm just out wandering a bit in the night. Although," she trailed, waiting for me to duck in reaction. She wouldn't get that from me. "You do remind me of an old friend, at least from a time when I was truly Yord'Sarun. But times change and friends made, and now I'm Rosa Grant."

"Times change and friends made?" I repeated.

"Yeah, I had an apprentice or two before they made friends with my brother and tried to kill me. I couldn't really blame them as the majority of the ordeal was my fault," she told me vaguely.

I was tempted to press for more, but the way she said that stirred a slight tension in this meeting. If I pressed, then she'd probably wig out as it doesn't seem to be a topic of great favor. Maybe I could get some information on the Moderator.

"So, when did you meet Sakura?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know that there was another.

"Your Moderator? I guess around the time our Moderator did, couple of months ago. She is a nice girl. Too bad though that doesn't make anything better though. This is a war. If everyone got along then nothing would get done," she sighed. "Wish Adrienne was here. Things would get done quickly, or done at all if your Kämpfer doesn't turn out in our favor."

"If you get one of the blue or red Kämpfer to kill his love then he'll definitely charge into battle. Though if you're not up to it…" I trailed off, tempting her.

She looked at me, then turned and gave out a hearty laugh. "Kill his lover to spur him into action? I've seen that scenario before! I remember it like a good dream!"

"You… do?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah! We took his heart hostage and told him to work for us, and he lied! We fell for his lie and let his girl go, and the moment she cleared out reach he screwed us over! Come to think of it, Teri kind of reminds me of him!"

"Who?"

"The Heir of Space Jesse and his sweet heart Samanthasprite! Bastard sealed my magic away and left me stranded. Luckily I was found by Kyte and Def before anyone else," Rosa finished, turning away. "Well, I should head to bed soon or else I'll get locked out. How about you? Where are you staying?"

"I'll journey about until I find where I need to be. Figure out some stuff."

"I see. Next time we'll talk about you!" Rosa said, making her way out of the alley. "See you then!"

"Yeah," I muttered, watching her young figure fade into the night, like a wisp among fireflies. I waited a bit, letting the tension in my head ease, before standing. I had something to do, somewhere to be.

Rosa

Adrienne, was this a message to me that you want me back? Or is it the other way around, do I want to see you again? Was Vivi your old self and you were just a doll that struck back, or was that my hopes endangering you to become my chainsawkind-wielding puppet?

No, that couldn't have been the case. Vivi just mirrors you, like a reflection across dimensions. But it was the same feeling both me and Fedora shared, this mother-like compassion that vented on those who we wished were our children. I turned the key to the door and opened it to a warm, sweet smelling odor that was intoxicating to the senses.

I spotted Teri fast asleep on the couch with a blanket on her and using a towel as a pillow to catch her subconscious drool. This was the kid that Sakura drafted into this war and was supposed to end it for good, yet she was barely old enough to even start thinking about fighting any battle. Sakura must be desperate to stay afloat.

Vivi

I slipped through the streets, taking caution of the people around. One to be feared most at night are the perverts, and if one tries his luck with me, he'll spot the gaping hole and run off screaming bloody murder. I didn't have to worry about night psychos, as they can't really harm me, but the cops and another kind of pervert can and will wreck me.

That kind of pervert that you can't really call a pervert because they take pleasure of a different sort, one very like sociopaths. Rather than just killing and raping you, they keep your dead body and play around with it until you fall to shambles, at which point they'll repair it and eventually you'll be covered in stitches and mismatched skin like a horror story undead.

The night was my time, but this time I had to use it for something other than play. The town was easy to navigate due to its geometrical design, and soon I was at the meeting spot. Climbing a lamppost, I could see Sakura's home and the Western KämpFr place, as well as the school and where Teri's mark is, each within a near straight walking direction from each other. The six lampposts that circled the meeting place created a hexagon, from which the entire town was in visibility.

The lamppost lit up under me, and I couldn't see the ground under me, nor could I see myself. I looked over and saw the other lampposts lighting up, with a figure darkened from the eclipse of light and another figure of an animal inside the lampposts. One a monkey with a bullet threw its head, another a clipped bird. I looked up to see that the sky had also changed to that like a nebula.

In the midst of the hexagon descended seven lights, one for each of the primary and secondary colors and white, most likely representing the Kämpfer teams. A yellow band of light twirled and entered my lamppost. Each of the other color bands was doing so too, except the white band, which swirled above us.

"Vivi, you're looking a bit darker than usual," the monkey spoke, the lamppost giving off a pulsing green light as it spoke.

"I happened to have a chat with a person who was willing. They happened to mention a bad history they had," I told them.

"Anyway, you should wake up sometime," it said.

"What? I am awake," I said, my head starting to feel sore. My eyes started to blur and my vision spun. "What are you doing to me?" I asked, losing my balance.

They mumbled something intangible for an answer, sounding like a drunk man. I sat down on the light post and closed my eyes, hoping for this to really be a dream. I would half-expect it to, since the bright lights never made any sense in the first place.

I stared at the stainless metal top to the box that enclosed me, one that was fitted with a cushion for my body. Behind my head was a window that I couldn't see through since I couldn't move very much and I didn't want to. There were no other apparent openings, so I guessed this was a drawer of some sort. They had replaced my black and white layered gothic lolita something dress with a towel that didn't actually cover me that well, just my chest and top of my legs. There was no other indication that I had talked to Rosa other than the connected arm part that she had stitched magnificently up. Not that there was any other.

As I gathered my bearings, I made note that who ever had put me here had done a search of my inner body and tried to remove my spare spider legs that I had stitched to the back of this body. They had at least stitched me back up after vivisecting, or dissecting, which ever one will make you feel better, me, and I could partially regrow my extra legs, but to fully regrow it took time, about half a day, given I have a good energy and material source.

Come to think of it, that would make me twice vivisected.

Anyway, I did not want to stay here. I checked to see if everything still moved correctly and tried to look out the window again, and saw that there was a person moving by themselves, doing his work. I reached over my head and gently knocked on the window. No response. I hit it harder. The person jumped and turned toward me, but went back to work. I hit it again, and he went over to mess with a device and wash his hands before moving in my direction. He looked through the porthole but didn't exactly see me, so he turned back around and shook his head.

Which made me smash my fist into the drawer above me, making him return to this side. He started pulling drawers randomly, but somehow didn't come to mine. I tried to gather my voice, and I called out to him.

"Hey," I said, weakly. He opened the drawer above me and when he put it back, he backed away from it and tried to focus.

"Say something," he said, looking around.

"Here," I answered, and he looked toward the drawer he just pulled. "Down one," I instructed, and he opened mine, before reeling back gaping.

"How are you alive? You are missing big chunks of all your systems! That means that you are dead!" he stammered.

"Where's my dress?" I asked, ignoring his spiel.

"We threw it away. We didn't expect the obviously dead to live," he admitted.

"Where's my arm?"

"Same thing."

"You want to die?" I asked, really irritated.

"No, but it's not like I can just go and get it back," he said, backing away.

"Do you want me to show you what the dead can do?"

"No…"

"Then go and get my stuff back!" I barked, and he ran off, bumping into the wall next to the door. I sat up in my drawer, looking around the room. It was like one of those in a crime lab in a detective show, like as if they actually did some research into the make up of them. There was a body on the table of someone I didn't recognize, obviously because there was no connection between us, except that we're considered dead by the majority of people.

I stood up, looking for something to cloth me in the time being, and found little of practical use. And I would imagine that everyone else in the cabinet would also have only a towel.

Multiple towels? That… wouldn't work. They're probably too small to be useful, and I'm not going to stick to whatever I'd make. I looked into a mirror to find that my hair and skin lost any color and luster it might've had, and my eyes were a sickly green. It was gross, even to myself. There were no chairs for me to sit and wait in, and it wouldn't do me any good to lean on the pristine walls, so I sat in the outstretched drawer and waited for the man to get back.

Fortunately, I heard him coming back down the corridor now, but not alone. In fact, when his crew of police arrived, I was given the golden zombie treatment of bullets. Unlike a zombie, I ducked and scurried for cover. However, the only cover I had was the chrome bullet-non-resistant drawer. When they stopped shooting, I tried to pick out the bullets from my skin and flesh before they opened the drawer to find me still moving freely. They motioned a man with a hatchet to come over while holding me still in the drawer.

"Would you stop!" I begged, but the man did not falter. He looked at me like all the other zombie hunters, indifferent to what could be redeemed and what couldn't. I struggled to get out, but the brute strength didn't let me, and when the man came into striking range, they pulled me out of the drawer enough to behead me, and sure enough, he struck down and chopped my head off. The person who was holding my head tossed it indifferently beside the body, and the group moved away, letting the next group come in and watch as the body lift the head over it and let the animated strings reattach it firmly.

I coughed a bit, allowing the breathing tubes to realign into place and looked over at the shocked groups. "Stop attacking me," I told them. Not to my surprise, they looked at each other and quickly grabbed me and hauled me out the door. They asked for a spare doctor's robe and covered me, before handcuffing me and leading me farther along. I saw that it was about nine in the morning on a clock that we passed, though through the windows it was just daybreak.

They led me to a room marked 'Incinerator' and entered the room. The incinerator in question was like a box oven, and they put me into the said oven and without further ado, they lit it up for a minute. When they opened it back up, I kicked the guy in the face and tried to fend off the others still handcuffed. "Stop attacking me!" I repeated, but they hauled me back into submission and gave me another lab coat.

They took me to an empty cell that was adjacent to other empty cells to hold me until they came up with a permanent solution. In the mean time, I removed the handcuffs and peeled away the burned skin to let the new one grow back smoothly. Fortunately, my white hair also grew back, and a bit longer than last time.

Eventually, the police came and hauled me away, to a pure white room, whiter than the lab coat, and a lone chair. They handcuffed me to the chair and left me there to wait for something. When they closed the door, it was like I was tied to a chair in nothingness. No visible boundaries, no ceiling, no exits or floor. Just a chair and a person.

I tucked my legs under me and waited for whatever it was that awaited me.


	11. Back Story: Def Kon

Nacht Leben

Def

I sat in my living room watching some police drama with my parents, watching the cop chase the criminal across the street, listening to the ticks and tocks on the old grandfather clocks placed around the room like some new-old trendy beat, when my friend Marissa finally knocked on the door. I sat there upside down on the couch for a couple of moments while my mother answers the door and calls my name, followed by "your friend Marissa's here!"

"Okay, mom," I said boredly as I slip off the couch and take my time walking over to the door. Marissa, as usual, looks at me with cheery eyes, holding the poster of the next hot guy craze and the stuff she brought over. "Come on in," I say, and like a cue Marissa entered and the first step in she opened her mouth and the usual flow of stuff comes out of her mouth.

It's like a tidal wave that never goes away, or does but finds a new way to get to you. "He's so hot! He's like my new best hot guy!" Marissa squeals, entering one of my ears and coming out the other as I lead her to my room, which is still half trashed from yesterday, when Kristina came over and watched half indifferently half a dozen or more anime over snacks. And like clockwork, the half that was clean for use gets trashed with the stuff Marissa brought over.

Marissa's new guy was an American celebrity, and unlike Kristina, she didn't have any thing other than movies he starred in, and also unlike Kristina, she found a box that was half full of anime dvds that Kristina stored here and packed the ones that Kris brought yesterday, making room for the new guy.

She unpacked the DVDs and tapes and posters and other stuff and redecorated my DVD rack, leaving the one picture that would get her kicked out if she touched it. The one of my favorite psuedo-anime couple, Ruko and Rook.

"So, which one do you want to watch first?" Marissa asked, holding up two DVDs, obviously the ones she liked best. I put my thumb on my chin like I was thinking and tried to choose between the two 90's flicks, when my mother came in with some snacks. I was half fortunate that my parents had the money to throw around.

"I'll go with…"

Adrienne

I entered the warehouse in preparation for the kill that was being delivered on foot by their own accord. I checked the fuel supply of the chainsawsword to find it next to full, and ready for action. The chains were a bit dirty with the last kill's blood, but that was fine. I didn't mind cross contamination.

I started down the steps to my playground when I heard the footsteps of my prey, but when I turned, they unhurriedly opened the door to the warehouse. It was not like them to not be in a hurry, as I always caught them while they're being chased by my father, a cop. I turned opposite of my weapon, to find an even bigger prey.

It was a devil, his black wings and curved horns giving his true nature out to me, but other than that, besides the claws that could be mistaken for gloves, he appeared human; white hair, bright green eyes, tall and scrawny under a green fantasy key keeper's robe that hid the tip of his tail. He walked to the center of the room opposite of me.

"I have come to put an end to your crude crimes," he spoke in the deep, dark voice. If angels are the peace keepers and demons the demolishers, then the devils would be the vigilantes. The anti-heroes of the dark, most commonly mistaken for their red demon brethren. Unfortunately for the blue angels as well, I wish to kill them all. They will pay for making the dead unable to rest in their well deserved peace.

I raised and started up my sword, and charged the fiend. He jumped back and swiped at me, only to be parried with the chainsaw, drawing blood on his fingers. He grunted and backed out of the warehouse entrance with me right behind.

And with unfathomable luck, the criminal I had came here for in the first place appeared at the door as I was leaving it. I burst out laughing as I slashed him down immediately, and left him for my dad to pick up as I chased after the supernatural fiend.

Def

The days when Kristina comes over are the days before when Marissa comes over, which are the days that come before five days of school, that come full circle by the following day with Kristina and me watching anime. It's a trend that subconsciously worked itself into play, and will be until one of those three things is interrupted. I'd rather it be the day when Marissa comes over that becomes the one that is interrupted, because Kris and school are the ones that aren't cut and paste with minor edits. This late into the game and one of those two I want to stay here will go, because that's how it works in both the anime that Kris brings and the films that Marissa brings.

The one you don't want will stay, and that which you do will go. It's not life imitates art, but art imitates life. Truth in television as some say. No reservations for anyone except the ones in control.

I looked over at Marissa habitually and saw her doing her fangirl kneel, her light blonde tresses curling under a pink strawberry hat. It matched her blouse and skirt, and it had to go. She was too old for it, like anyone our age, and now would be the best time.

The screen flashed with the celebrity flirting with the woman on the cover at the bar, and Marissa fell once again in love with him like he was proposing to her. I stood up and left the room, not wanting to spoil her fantasies and following the clockwork of repetition. I took the dishes and placed them into the sink. My mother and father, like last week and the one before, had already gone to bed.

This world drove on monotone clockwork, and if you were to slow to catch up, you would get swallowed by the gears and spat out a horrible mess in your grave.

I walked up the stairs and began to open the door when something outside caught my eye. I paused and looked out to see two people fighting with deadly weapons on the roof top across the street. One was a young girl wielding what appeared to be a fusion of a sword and chainsaw and the other something inhuman. If this wasn't the chance to break the gears, I don't know what was. I snuck into my room and changed into something other than sleepwear. Marissa was so completely absorbed by the movie she hardly noticed, though I should have done something to completely fracture the gears.

I raced downstairs to put on my shoes when the glass on either side of the door blew inward. The fragments got into my shoes, and I had to enter the debris to get out, so I put my slippers on and ran out, catching a glass shard in my foot. It was like someone was telling me to get back into place, but I didn't want to. However, I was unarmed, but I shuffled through my short's pockets and found a dice. Not very effective but it's something worthy of consideration.

I ran towards the people, who were farther away but still going at it strong. I didn't know whose side I was going to be on, nor did I know either of the consequences.

I got halfway across the road when I felt a gust of wind that blew me off my feet and onto the rooftops. The dice fell from my hands and was caught in the gust, throwing it far upwards. I stood there a moment getting my bearings when my body stopped moving. I couldn't move or breathe. I couldn't move my eyes to look over or hear anything except a loud beating of my heart.

Adrienne

I chased him over the rooftops aided by magical winds. He had pulled out a scythe of indestructible fel iron, glowing green to signify ownership. Luckily, I have the power that once belonged to demons to aid me, but in no way was I going to let it control me. I felt each blow smash against his pathetic scythe, each blowing him back. He was weak with hunger, as it seemed he hadn't fed on souls for a while, not thinking he'd need much power for dealing with me this night. His bad.

Together we danced across several housing communities, each time with him retreating. Eventually, we came to a break, and we needed a breath, so we did. He looked to the side, my eyes flicking toward the direction to see a young boy racing out the door toward us, so I summoned a gust of wind to get him up here, and baited the devil to go after him, and the devil bit. He raced over and, when the kid landed, reached in and pulled out his soul. As he was about to bite down, I raised my sword in challenge.

Adrienne and Devil

"Put his soul back!" Adrienne ordered, and the devil hesitated, before lowering the soul embodiment. He looked over to see that Adrienne's power had risen and appeared around her like a fire, red and dark. Under the lapse of conscious, the devil released the soul, allowing it to slip back into the girl's body.

She fell, half-awake, onto the roof top and stayed. "Not that it would spare you," Adrienne muttered, before readying her sword. A six sided dice fell from the sky and hit the spinning blades, which sliced the dice jaggedly into two. This distracted Adrienne enough that the devil was able to pick up the girl and enter a portal to his hive.

"Hey! Come back here!" Adrienne shouted, unable to enter the portal. Left behind, Adrienne dropped to the street below, turning off her sword and putting it in it's straps on the back of her dress. Walking a distance, she pulled out her cell phone and called her father to pick her up, who was transporting a criminal that had been slashed up by a maniac with a chainsaw.

Def

The devil dragged me down somewhere. The air was heavy on my lungs, and through weak eyes I saw we were in some kind of underground mountain range. The sky was made of rock, and was glowing bright without a source, like an invisible fire. He turned and entered a tunnel network, and didn't mind hitting me against the walls. When he stopped, it was in a den, with everything most houses have, a table, something of a bed, a stack of assorted papers, and what appeared to be a TV. He tossed me aside and I regained the ability to move.

He walked over to his bed and laid down. I took to one of the chairs at the table, and turned toward him.

"Thank you," I said.

"Well, you can take your thank you and get out. I don't care if you stay or not, but don't bother me. if you stay you might get killed. If you go you might get killed. Who cares?" he rambled.

"Why would I get killed if I stay?" I asked.

"Other than the fact it's a plane of hell, there'll be people, my kind of people not yours, coming to kill me because I failed my job," he whined.

"You didn't fail your job, and if you don't want to be executed then come to earth with me," I offered.

"I might have not failed to your standards, but to them I have, and I'd rather stay down here than go with you and deal with the homoerotic stuff up there, since, by the way, I'm a guy."

"Don't say that crap! And I'm not interested in that either! Just come with me and we'll figure out how to deal with that girl! Who was she anyway?" I asked.

"Adrienne Mitts, daughter of a not so noble cop and the Dark Chainsaw Princess. At least down here she's known as that. I was tasked with killing her before she becomes the Witch of Rage, but at my current strength it's near impossible. She's already killed multiple demons and angels, and almost a hundred humans. But as you saw, she's gotta go."

"We have someone like that in our neighborhood?" I asked, shocked to be listening to a supernatural complaining about something more powerful than them.

"Not yours, but close enough. Look," he started, sitting up. "If you're serious about wanting to help, then I'll tell you that she's way stronger than you are now. I'll go back with you, just don't run off and challenge her yourself and get killed."

"Right," I nodded. There was hope in his eyes, dull but there. "Then lets go!" I chirped.

"Can't I get some sleep first?" the devil asked. I looked around the stone cave before answering his question.

"There's more bed space upstairs, as I also need to go to bed," I noted.

"Can't you just fall asleep right there? I mean, aren't humans used to sleeping on just about every possible place available?" he asked.

I looked at him, hoping to indicate how stupid his argument was, but he just stared back. "No, I wouldn't say so," I said in a tone my mother doesn't like. But sweet Jegus, she hasn't heard it in forever.

"Right, then let's go," he mumbled, before looking over at the stack of leaflets. He picked a couple up and shuffled through them, scanning through them and writing some notes on them, before placing them in another stack. When he went for round two of three, I half wondered what was on them. I stood as he picked up part three, and started towards the door when he gasped. I spun around and he was writing something on a leaflet frantically, his face in horror.

"What is it?" I asked, not wanting to be left entirely in the dark. He gave me an awkward smile and cocked his head, before looking back to the leaflet and placing it in the other pile.

"Just a reassignment. They reviewed my performance of a few minutes ago and decided I was in need of something else, so I guess I am going with you to earth."

"What is it?" I asked, half relieved but half disappointed that I didn't have to fight the 'dark chainsaw princess'.

"You'll see for yourself," he finished vaguely.

"Then let's go!" I cheered. He nodded and held out his hand like a boyfriend would do, but there was no romantic feeling behind it. I took it and he brought me close, my chest gently bouncing on his…

"Wait, you're a girl?" he asked rudely, and I looked up to a slightly shocked face.

"Do I really look that much like a guy?" I retorted, and he pushed me away. I started to blush so I turned around, and he came back and reached around my front and picked me up by my sides. "Hey, that's cheating…"

"Yeah, well, you might've wanted to keep it that way," he said solemnly.

"Why? You have dark inhibitions?" I teased.

"Maybe I do," he replied, raising one of his claws over my chest.

"Hey," I said, and his claw receded.

"My people call me Kyte Ortin Nastralis," Kyte told me.

"Mine call me Def," I said.

"Hard of hearing?"

"Hey!" I said, trying to hit him with my head, but he was too tall. He laughed, then lifted me up before taking leave. "It's Danielle Ellen Fleischer."

I felt his chest rise up and down quickly, emulating a laugh or chuckle. I saw the portal to my world as an orange halo with a celestial design. I couldn't feel anything foreboding about it, but it did look heavenly.

And just before we went through, I felt Kyte's tongue gently touch the back of my neck.


	12. Chapter 10: Cruel Cogwheels A'Turning

Zuerst Todesfälle

Emili

I'm late! Why am I late again?

I ran down the street carrying my bag by my thumb and a piece of toast in the rest. I had take a bite out of it, but couldn't keep it there like so many girls in a shojo anime. Luckily there wasn't any white Kämpfers around to give me a distraction from getting to school, and I felt pretty good about-

I turned the corner into an elementary school girl and landed on top of her. I got up as quickly as I could and started apologizing, when I noticed that she was a white Kämpfer. I backed away, calling out my kris and readied myself for engaging this evil youngster. She looked up and saw me and drew her kusarigami and I lunged for her.

She threw her scythe at me so I deflected it, only to sidestep for the spiked ball. She jumped back and recalled her scythe to parry my blow, and I pressed into it and overpowered her, the kris sliding off the scythe's blade and slashing her shoulder.

The dropped bag and toast forgotten, I struck out again and scored another hit before retreating from her counter. She wasn't going to last much longer, from the looks of it. I smiled at my assured victory and ran towards her for the finishing blow. I struck down and she tried to rake me, but I swiftly dodged and stabbed her shoulder. I pressed into it and the kris opened up a cavity, which I pulled downward and severed her arm.

She began to cry and tried to crawl away, but I followed her and finished her off. One white Kämpfer down, plenty more to go. I despawned my kris and went to pick my stuff back up, when I saw one of the western KämpFr, one of the adults with white hair.

She turned toward me and gave me a smile, the dark rings in her eyes giving me a feeling of fear. I tossed that fear away and respawned my kris and stood to fight her.

"Rosanna Grant, Emili Yukida," she said, doing both of our introductions. She waved her hands and the was a long sword, and it was pretty to look at, with a silvery purple blade and ornamental blue steel handle and guard. "Schwert – Kris v. Khanda," she said as if this was a contest of knowledge.

I gripped my kris tightly, before charging. She held the sword like a bat, and it looked heavy, so I could very easily dodge. I somersaulted and she sidestepped to dodge, but I made a quick tuning in my roll and thrust at her, only to see that she had reached out and taken the dagger into her hand. I hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what happened, when her hand lit up with a fire ball and blasted me with it.

She read my confusion by pulling up her sleeve to show me that she did have a bracelet, before hacking me with the khanda. She.. she wasn't the moderator, so how…?

Melted Bat

I flapped my wings anxiously, hoping that Emili got to school on time. I watched as her mother drove up to the house and got out. I hurried to unlock the door as she approached it, hoping to help, when suddenly the ground came up to meet me. Emili's mother unlocked the door and spotted me on the way in and picked me up.

"Hello there, Melty," she greeted. Then paused for a moment before shaking me. "Hello? You awake?" she asked, then set me aside. She picked up the phone and dialed for Emili. The phone spoke up and said that the number that she dialed is no longer available. She tried the school, and the operator said that Emili hadn't come to school yet.

Emili's mother put the phone down and shook her head before getting her phone that she had left behind. Just as she was leaving, she walked over to me and tried to get me to speak, but my soul had left the cottony confines already. She put me down onto the table with that understanding and turned and left for work, just wishing my loss wasn't because of her daughter.

Teri

I fell to the ground with my attackers above me, staring me down. Reita had pulled out her weapon, a combat shotgun, and fired, and my 'better' ears rang deafeningly.

"That is enough out of you two! Quit attacking her for christ's sakes and listen!" Reita shouted at my attackers.

"What's it to you?" the knife nut, a tall feminine white hair devil, retorted.

"Isn't she the enemy?" her partner, a similarly white haired but human girl, added.

"No! She is our friend that is working outside of the white Kämpfer!" Reita scolded them, but they didn't seem fazed by her. Instead, they looked over to see that I had left.

"A friend? As if I could work with her," the humanoid retorted, transforming back, the horns, wings and tail disappearing. "As far as I'm concerned, I only need Def."

"And I only need Kyte," Def said, despawning her weapons. "Let's go."

"Yeah," Kyte agreed, turning away.

"Don't you dare touch her," Reita warned, but gave up and walked off, her group following.

I ran on, getting myself lost. Eventually I would come across something that looked vaguely familiar and I would follow my mental map to whoever's place is nearby…

Or so I thought. I ran until dark through, when I came across the port. I had gone somewhere that was unfamiliar to me, nor do I think this was in the anime at all. In the distance I saw the cloud heading my way and they were filled with a strange spectrum of light. The clouds blotted out the sun and made me remember when it rained the last time. Losing all of my emotions was troubling, and I most definitely didn't want to run into that problem again, so I walked back.

I came across a road somewhere and followed it, finding myself once more in familiar, if only vaguely, part of town. I walked around and noted that it was midday, and the clouds were fast approaching. I could go to the school, but I would have to go and get Mikoto's stuff back, which meant going through the portal, and that's not going to go well.

Even so, I did end up passing the school. I looked into the school yard to find that there were police officers questioning Sakura. I leaned against the school border away from the school, so she couldn't see me or vice versa. They put her in handcuffs and walked her past me, when I took out my bat and knocked them unconscious. Sakura took this opportunity and shot them with her sub-machine gun.

I broke the handcuffs and we hurried away, stopping at her house and took a break to greet each other.

"Haven't seen you around," she said, smiling.

"Been busy. You seem that way too," I replied.

"I have, dealing with the new Kämpfer," she answered.

"Really? Me too," I said exaggerated. We shared a look of humor and laughed, and she opened the door.

"Can I come with you?" I heard Mikoto ask behind me. I turned around to see her still in Kämpfer form, but her sword wasn't drawn. I looked over at Sakura, who looked toward the door and gestured her sullenly to enter. I looked back at Mikoto and she gave me a look of personal grievance. I shrugged and motioned that I didn't know what she was getting at, so she nodded toward Sakura. I shrugged again.

"You can come in if you'd like," Sakura repeated, and I turned away from the sign language guru and entered, with Mikoto following. Sakura led us to the living room and went into the kitchen to make some tea, while me and Mikoto took to a couch.

When Sakura returned, she gave us our cups and Mikoto waited for me to drink some before making me hand my cup over to her. She poured some of her drink into mine, and made me drink it. I felt lightheaded, and indicated it by swaying my body. Mikoto took this as a sign of war and summoned her sword and I reactively caught her and dragged her back onto the couch.

"I was only playing around," I told her, and she looked away undignified, before returning my smile. Sakura, however, stayed quiet, calmly drinking her tea.

She set it down and turned toward us for a moment, before looking at her then to me then let her eyes wander the room. She then closed them and fell over off the couch and hit her head on the table. Me and Mikoto came to the swift realization that she had indeed drugged one of the cups, but she was the victim. I slid off the couch and helped the dazed Sakura back onto the couch, and she started to say something.

However, it was distorted by her buzzed and now dazed self. Nonetheless, Mikoto and I stayed by her side and tried to bring her back to stability. When it became apparent that she had fainted, I took her to her room and went back to converse with Mikoto.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked.

"You are too! But what have you been doing around here? Nothing but letting the enemy walk all over you!" she said.

"If I didn't know any better, I believe that Sakura gave me this cursed power to fight you! But letting the enemy walk all over me? They were just showing me around! Nothing more!" I retorted.

"They nearly killed you!" she pointed out.

"Then why didn't you help?" I yelled. "If you were right there and truly wanted me to be on your side then why didn't you save me? Huh?"

"Because… I didn't know if you were… just… doing a skit!" she said, trying to make an excuse.

"You suck," I told her, calming down.

"Well then, whose god damn side are you on? The red and blue Kämpfers or the whites?" Mikoto asked me.

"From what I can see, there are three sides. Me, you red and blues, and the whites. I'm just trying to survive," I told her. She snarled at me, before I felt a hand touch my shoulder and someone's body trying to hang of me. I turned around to find that it was Sakura, dizzily trying to get my attention and caught her as she fell.

"Hey," I said, dragging her to the couch, and Mikoto helped, ending our debate.

"I've stopped," Sakura started, and paused to rub her head. "I'm done with this moderator thing, but I can't give the power to anyone right now. I don't want to fight you anymore. I… just want the western Kämpfers to go."

Mikoto looked at her intrigued, as did I.

"Did you know that their base operi is next door? They like to play old orchestra pieces loudly, but the melody makes me sleepy just thinking of it. Currently there are ten of them, but they say that there are two more. I don't doubt that," she continued in a sleepy tone, similar to a tired 8 year old, which she basically is right now. She rested and then shifted her body until she was resting on me, looking tired but happy.

"We don't either," I told Sakura, patting her shoulder. Mikoto waited patiently for us to stop so that she could excuse herself. "Tell the other what she told us. She's out of the competition, so we can focus on the western bunch," I reminded her, and she nonchalantly walked out.

Waiting a moment after the door closed, I found that Sakura was asleep, and I carried her to her room once more. But before I left her reach, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into bed.

"Stay with me," she asked, and I nodded. I took off my jacket and hat and put them on the floor before getting into bed. She hugged me, and something hit me. I jumped out of bed and ran to the front door as it was kicked open by Yandere.

"Terry!" she yelled, and she then saw me standing there before her. "Did you just-"

"Just calm down… we're just hanging out," I said, putting up my hands up. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

She sighed. "If it's nothing, then I'm okay with it, but don't get too friendly!" Yandere threatened. She began to turn when Sakura appeared at my side, covered only by a blanket.

"She's scary," Sakura said, and Yandere paused, then I saw the gears turning for the worse.

"T-t-terry, tell me why she's nude…" she said, her anger building up.

"I don't know! Ask her!" I said, trying to get some of the pressure off of me, but…

"I'll see you in the bed," Sakura teased, heading down the hallway. I felt betrayed, and I saw that Yandere had her knife out and walked over to me. I backed up, putting my hands up to defend myself. I backed into the couch, and found that I was pinned by coincidental furniture that blocked me from going either direction. Yandere effortlessly grabbed my neck and pushed me down, bending me over the top of the couch. She stood on my toes and I could feel the pain in my back breaking, when she pulled me back up and kissed me on the lips.

"I know that there's nothing going on between the two of you, right?" she said, giving me a smile. I nodded, still unnerved. "Besides, I have your soul, right? There's no way that you could betray me."

I felt a lapse of somber emotions drift over me before clearing for better ones. "Right," I agreed. We're connected at the heart and soul, and we need the other to live.

"Well, I hope I can still crash next door, Wes, but keep your cell on in case I get kicked out," Yandere told me.

"Yeah," I nodded, and she left, closing the door behind her. You know not to call me by that name, but you do it anyways. Ah, the fond memories of the yester, only given sometime with my family and gone the morrow. How quickly things change.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuerst Todesfälle means first deaths, not counting the namelesses near the beginning of the story. Alt + 0228 for ä, if anyone's wondering. For XP, anyway.<strong>


	13. Chapter 11: Behind Enemy Lines

**Remember, this is a work of Fiction. The world inside the story is not the same as the one outside.**

* * *

><p>Widerhälle<p>

Amanda Newman

The days without my mother watching over me, making me work part time at the only place available, went by slowly. I caught up on my studies and went past my classes and ended up going to work more and more, and before I knew it I had forgotten near completely about the Kämpfer fights. It really does seem to be dying down.

When I think back on them, there was really only one objective, to remove the other team members from the competition, and it always resulted in massive amounts of death. I wonder where everyone goes?

I closed my textbook for the night, feeling the sense of longing for the wildness of the fighting. I switched the TV on for the news in case anything other than the serial chainsaw murderer case in the RSA was going on, but there wasn't anything important except for that, which has been going on since the end of August almost. If only that was over here in Canada!

The amount of people was stacking up quickly, but occasionally they'd find something not human. Guess how many cover ups and conspiracy theories there are now in RSA?

I turned off the TV soon after, and Sinate started to get up from my lap to let me move when he froze. I looked at him, then looked toward where he turned. There was a knock on the door, and I got up, with Sinate rushing towards it. I started towards it when Sinate started to flip out and ran over to me and started pulling on my leg back to the chair. I went to the door and looked out the window to see a red Kämpfer waiting with their weapon in hand.

I backed away from the door and hurried up the stairs. I went to the room above the door and looked out the window, to see another red Kämpfer had shown up, along with a white Kämpfer leading them. I spawned my weapon and opened the window, and sniped one of the two red Kämpfers quickly, before the one at the door backed up to look up at me. Suckers.

The white Kämpfer burst out laughing, watching the two red Kämpfer writhe on the ground dying. I could barely see their faces from up there, but their exposed bracelets gave them away. Why had they come? Possibly to make friends with me?

I slunk down under the window and sighed. What was I doing?

Something hit the window, and I looked over the sill. A bullet whipped past me and took a bit of my hair with it, but only gracefully grazed my skin. I ducked down and turned off the lights, only to hear the door downstairs burst open. I quietly opened the door and exited, shutting it behind me and slinking into a nearby room.

Like I had expected, a person came up the stairs carrying a stiletto and had a red bracelet. I thought they would keep their promise!

He wasn't followed, so I aimed and fired at my leisure, killing him on the spot. They promised not to attack me if my mother was still alive and obeying! I checked to see if the stairs were clear before going down them, seeing that the rest of the house was empty. They promised only to attack me if my mother was disobedient or-

No, she had to be alive. They're just being dicks. They had to be! I leaned on the wall near the door behind a corner, trying not to cry and focus on getting that last red Kämpfer. I wondered if there were any other blue Kämpfer left around here, alive and able. Hopefully there were, because I needed help.

Rosanna

I walked into the police station, and with perfect timing the cops returned with slightly shocked looks on their faces.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen my daughter anywhere?" I asked them, and they shook their heads clear of thought and leave the station. Their eyes gave it away that she was here, somewhere.

I walked up to the front desk and they, too, flinched when they looked up at me, looking to the side guiltily. After all, she had her mother's hair.

Well, kind of.

"How may I help you?" the man said, going through standard procedure.

"I can't seem to find my daughter anywhere. She said she was going to the hospital for… her medicine, but I was told that she was picked up in the middle of the night by the cops and was referred here," I told him, and he sighed.

"We'll need your information then. Could I have you write down your contact information?" he said, handing me a card with spaces to put home address, phone number and name. I wrote down my alias 'Rosanna Grant', the phone number, and the house address and handed it back to the man. He looked at it and flashed me a smile. "We'll call you when we find something on her," he said, and I turned to leave.

[What was her name by chance?] the woman looking at me asked, sharing a dazed-like smile.

"Vivi Grant," I told her without looking at her and walked out of the station, leaving the young child to her own shenanigans.

Teri

I waited until Sakura was asleep to get out of her embrace and bed and saw that it was still night time when I absconded, about eleven at night. I silently put my clothes that she had taken off back on and left the house into the lukewarm air out side. The orchestral music that Sakura mentioned was playing mutely at the western KämpFr house, and I saw that Yandere was awaiting for me at the front.

When she saw me, she ran up and hugged me, and with me returning the embrace gave me a smile. "I missed you all day," Yan told me.

"Me too," I told her, and loosened my embrace.

"Come on. I want to take you somewhere, just the two of us," Yan said, and I nodded. I took her hand as she led us away, her brown hair swaying gently as she turned. The sight of her made me feel happy, for once in the time I've been here. It was not as cold as I thought it would be; it was actually warm, and although I could tell that no one was around. However, I could easily tell we were being watched.

"Yan, tell me about this special place," I asked, and as I thought, she stopped and faced, me, and with the eyes of a puppy, she put her finger to her lips.

"It's a secret."

Now, for those of you who are like me, who are the watchmen of the watchmen, this presented the very obvious percentage that this was a trap. Those who are trying to think of this as reassurance that I'm just unnecessarily paranoid, go ahead, put yourself in my position for the time being.

I forcefully relaxed myself, to the best I could, and followed Yan the rest of the way there, starting with the question: "So, you still like westerns?"

"Hell no, well, maybe Reita and Colleen, but the rest are jerks, no doubt about that," Yan pouted.

"Colleen? You catch her last name?"

"Guthrie, I think. Why? She your mother or something?" she said with a irritated look.

"Nah, too young."

"Well, I don't know. When Dad found you, who knows where you came from! You were..."

I waited for her to say something more, but she didn't. "Colleen was my young bro's crush back before his accident," I told her.

"Right... Back when people called you Wesley and not a green monster, I get it now. Makes total sense," Yan said, pridefully with a bit of irritation.

"I'm not a green monster," I told her and she hit me softly.

"I know, but the way that Dad, explained it... worried me. And what you did to me after..."

"That's enough," I told her, remembering how we met some dozen months ago.

I looked around and saw that she had lead us to a park near the top of the town, one of the sides gated off so that people wouldn't accidentally slip down a cliff face into who knows.

"Here we are," Yan announced, not giving away that something was up. Then again, if you are one of the people I told not to worry about surprises and that everything is perfectly normal, then don't worry about this, it doesn't pertain to you.

It was suddenly quiet, and I took a chance and turned around. Sure enough, I ducked as our hosts, the two from earlier, the claw and dagger duo, struck out. Zauber forgotten for the moment, I uppercutted the girl, stunning her, and bounded back.

"Deaf!" the knife guy, a devil from the wings and tail and stark white hair, called to his partner. Deaf reeled, but was otherwise fine. The devil charged me, angry, but I shot a frostbolt at him, and struck good. The devil calmed down greatly, then looked me over before dropping to a normal fighting stance, bits of snow dripping from him.

"Yan, what were you getting out of this?" I asked her ,who was standing to the side quietly sulking, but she didn't say anything. Instead of worrying about her, I shot a frostbolt at Deaf, who tossed herself out of the way weakly, just to get caught in another one I sent. She was not combat ready.

"Quit picking on Deaf!" the devil called, charging me, but I simply pulled my bat out and encased it in ice and parried, and we traded blows until we locked weapons and started trying to throw the other back.

I let go of one hand and reached for his, but he pressed into my release. I grabbed his arm with my left as my right tried to hold his left. He pulled back with his left and I froze his right elbow and yanked it off. He didn't yelp in pain, since his elbow was still numb from the attack, but his face showed growing anger.

He jumped back as Deaf charged past him. I swung down and Deaf blocked with her left, while she threw her right and I pushed it toward her left and I lifted my right knee into her stomach as she continued forward to bowl me over, and we both went down. However, for a second time she was stunned, trying to catch her breath, and the devil saw what I was going to do and, fruitlessly, ran to help.

My hands free, I reached up to Deaf' neck and froze it, sealing off her wind pipe and pushed her off of me onto her back. The momentum broke her neck, decapitating her with the same properties as his arm. I bounced up and back as the devil sorrowfully picked up the choking head of Deaf as it started wracking in pain.

"DEAF! NO!" the devil cried, his words turning incomprehensible as he began to sob and grow angry. The green aura of power surrounded him and he transformed into the ugliness that is the devil's true form, a black humanoid serpent. With a scythe and a missing arm.

The devil charged, but I relaxed. Even with his immense power, only with the knifes her could kill me with. Not the earth shattering claw, the teeth of hell and the scythe presented to each one of us devils, marking our loyalty to Satan, guardian of the realm.

He struck down, I raised my hand. He raked lines between my legs, I charged my frostbolt. The devil tried eating me, I froze his windpipe and his internal organs...

* * *

><p>Sakura woke me up at five, since she had to leave for school and didn't want me trashing the house. However, I ended up trailing her to school so that I could see that Sakura had been accepted as defeated, and that she and her small group of white Kämpfer were nothing more than part-time neutral players in this game.<p>

When the first bell rang, I headed out with an odd feeling. Something that made me happy, bur it was mixed in with a feeling of uncertainty. This feeling doubled when I looked back and saw a group of the Western KämpFr enter school grounds. It was a small group, but I should have done something other than turn and let it be.

Reita

I shouldn't have let her go. I thought this thought over and over, twirling her hair band in the light as I laid there on the couch in the early morning. I saw Colleen move about the house as she got ready for school and Tyler moving sluggishly as he always did, though he was going to help out with my work today. I bet Sharlene hadn't even moved an inch off her bunk.

Yan. I shouldn't have let you go.

* * *

><p>I opened the door as the person rudely knocked over and over to see it was the girl Teri brought with her when he was were visiting. It was in the evening, shortly after I got home myself, and Kyte and Def were on their way out to take someone.<p>

"You guys haven't seen Terry around, would you?" she asked, but I just shook my head no.

"Nope, haven't seen him around. What else can we help you with?" I asked, and she looked at me surprised.

"Uh, really just a place to stay for the night, if you don't mind me asking," the poor girl asked, and I just couldn't resist messing with her once more.

"Sure. You can bunk with me tonight. I kinda miss sleeping with someone, well, someone I can trust," I told her, recalling the stay at one of the hotels the group stayed in on our way here. Colleen was always the better choice, not the cold-hearted Tyler who kicked me off the bed in less than an hour.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile.

"But before that, she'll be our special guest," Kyte said, standing behind me, waiting for me to move. "We never got to finish our fight against Teri, and she gives us the best chance for it."

"I said he's on our side! There's no sense-"

"For now he's on our side, but I won't let him live long enough for him to turn on us. After all, he sleeps with Sakura, and who knows what schemes she's planing," Kyte argued.

"Do you have a problem with this?" I asked Yan, and she thought it over for a moment, then nodded.

"I can deal with it," she said weakly, understanding very well that Terry has a large chance of dying. Looking back, when she returned, she must have known that there was no way that Def could made it out of there, but as for Kyte, it must have been systematic luck.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tyler," I started, and he looked over and gave me a tired glance. "What're you up to today?"<p>

He looked at his watch and back at me, shrugging. While he still held my gaze, I reached over and grabbed the city map and pointed to something, and he simply turned back to his breakfast. Colleen appeared from the stairs and, with perfect precision and timing, grabbed the toast from the toaster as it popped up and tossed it up and over Tyler just before collision and caught it as it dipped down from it's arc.

"What are you up to that's got you riled up?" I teased, and she stopped for just a moment to spout her newly mastered Japanese, which sparked Tyler's interest, then left.

"She's doing what?" Tyler blurted, awestruck.

"What'd she say?"

"She got dressed up for school not for school but to meet someone there. And they've got something of hers, didn't catch what though, but she has to... umm, do something special to get it back."

"Well, you better hurry up and make something for Sharlene. I'm waking her up," I told him when the phone rang. "Heyyo," I answered, sounding half alive.

"The three of you meet me down by the station. You and Sharlene dress light, and Tyler should dress somewhat professionally," Bette instructed.

"Alright, but how do you know that there're only three of us?"

"I've talked to Colleen concerning her part last night, and I've already talked to the other party in this communication. If anything goes wrong, Terry is walking by at the time of the exchange."

"Wait, Terry is in this deal?"

"No, but it is doubtful that he will resist the temptation of roaming around that area. I figure it would be highly unlikely that this trade of services will be met with failure."

"Geez, you sound so sure of this. Well, I'll see you in a bit, for what ever you have planned for this trip," I say, and put the phone away as Bette ends the call. I looked over to Tyler, to see him putting a pair of bread slices into the toaster as the colorful sleeping beauty walked into the kitchen from the stairwell. "Good timing," I said, and Sharlene gave me a tired glare before turning around and stealing Tyler's remaining toast.

"Tyler, do you have any of your professional clothes clean?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do," he said, irritated at the loss of his breakfast. "Rin asked you to have me walk her around today?"

"Bette did, rather, and Sharlene," I started and saw that she threw on a tee and baggy shorts. She gave me a dark look before removing the toast from the toaster and putting jelly on it. "Bette would like for the two of us to join her. You're fine as you are, just... we'll be going outside for some time," I said, getting just a nod from her.

Well, with Def and Kyte gone, though it's not such a great thing, it is less cramped, and this little princess finally got a place on a bed, rather than the floor.

Now that I think of it, Battler and Tyler take the couches down here, Rosanna and I share a bunk in the same room as Colleen and Rin, who share the other bed in the large room. The only other bed was previously occupied by Def and Kyte, who are gone now, allowing Madelyn and Sharlene to use/fight over it.

As for Bette, she owned a hotel room away from us, secreting her life from Rin who was tolerating it for the time being.

* * *

><p>Bette wasn't wearing her purple dress like she usually does, and instead looked like she was a scientist if they wore business suits, except she still wore the purple ribbon over her eyes. She carried and gave me a white and black trench coat and beanie. As for Sharlene, striped arm warmers was her idea.<p>

"Bodyguards" was the only thing Bette could suffice about the outfit. As for Tyler, he was our translator, although that made me wonder how communications went last night. From my standpoint, Sharlene was the odd duck out, being simply... herself. Well, here's to our raid.

...Of the high school that the Kämpfers attended. I noticed Terry looking back after attempting to get away but he didn't head our way. I don't think they need his help with us walking straight into the kill zone.

The security guard swiftly lead us to the front office where I was checked and we received visitor passes when Tyler convinced them that we were on government business and Bette pulled such an ID card out for them. As for the authenticity of said card, the teacher in the office had to look up the business and found her from the board of directors roster from about a few months ago, with a picture dated back thirty years as a bonus. She looked the same thirty years ago, no wonder she tries to keep her life a secret.

Bette lead us to the library and found a computer near the middle and started going through the documents and me and Sharlene did our job keeping people away, though with such a large library...

I received a text from Madelyn wondering where we were, since none of us were home to open the door for Rin, and I felt no shame when I blamed it squarely on the good looking grandma on the computer. However, when Rin told Madelyn to get us, I told her to stay with Rin since we're in the kill zone.

When Bette finally got up from her computer, I waved away the girl who was eyeing me, somehow melting her, and followed Bette as she led us out of the place. Which was when a gunshot resounded from the front of the building. Either they found us or Madelyn decided to follow Rin's orders and get herself killed. I looked at Bette, who was reaching for something at her side, luckily there was nothing there, then to the other two, but Tyler was fine, but Sharlene wasn't anywhere here. I drew my shotgun and lead the group to the front and saw the last bits of Madelyn dissolve in an ungraceful manner.

Bette turned and ran back inside suddenly and I had no choice but to follow, Tyler looking a bit uncomfortable in his suit. I happened to be just fine, as seemed Bette. The trip was rather quick, finding a non-Kämpfer bleeding from a slash on her upper chest.

Damn it Sharlene, not everyone needs to treat you like a princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Reworked over the course of several months of not being on, do not fret about Terry being a servant of Satan. The Satan he mentioned is a more human-like one than the bible describes, and just to note, no one within this story is free from death, just able to be shielded by the rules a bit better than in other cases. Terry was saved by Kyte not using his daggers and Bette is just old and youthful. Both are killable, just have to utilize the Kampfer weapons to take them down thanks to the rules. However, the rules do not protect the other way; Sharlene could have very well have killed her without retaliation.<strong>

**It has been a very long nine months, so bear with the inconsistencies both in story (Feel free to point these out) and concerning updates. **


	14. Chapter 12: To March On

**Trying not to allow this story to fall into the mature side of the internet!**

* * *

><p><strong>крах<strong>

Sharlene

We sat there for an indefinite amount of time, longer than I would have cared being this open to enemy attack. We saw no one with the bracelet, and this was the so-called kill zone, but no one was around. I walked off, and when Tyler looking over to see me go, I turned and looked at the book shelf next to me. Did he think I was honestly able to read any of it?

The moment he turned away I ducked around the corner and out of the library. However, I didn't make it far before a gunshot sounded. I threw myself against the wall, running into a pair of girls who looked at me strange and bouncing off. I ran off toward the sound and bumped into a girl who was stuffing a gun into her purse and had an unnerved look about her. She didn't have the band but that didn't matter. She had a gun, someone fired.

I drew my billhook and struck her in her shoulder, and caught her side so she didn't fall and drag my weapon down with her. Scared, the girl couldn't scream but she keep trying and made squeaking sounds instead. The hand warmers that Bette gave me allowed me to grip the rough handle of the billhook better, though it wasn't to my liking as something to casually wear.

The corner of the wall exploded as another gunshot sounded off, and a blue Kämpfer tried to aim for me with a pistol. I pushed the girl off of me and backed into the hallway. I ran down it, ducking between the students who were standing around confused. The Kämpfer chased after me and tried to text while running, though it slowed her down greatly. I turned the next corner and ducked into an entryway and she ran right by me.

I gave chase and swung, surprising her as the billhook bit down on her collarbone as she turned around with an angry look. However, as she swung her arm around to shoot at me I pulled the billhook along her shoulder and tore it up, spraying the surrounding students with blood. She dropped her gun and tried to bounce away but I took another swing and pressed into it, ramming her into the wall, the billhook biting into her other shoulder.

"I.. am not going to die here, in our safe zone," she said, and I chuckled.

"Yes you are," I retorted and started hacking away until she dropped and disintegrated on the spot. The blood on the students dissolved into water and evaporated, and I walked away. The students made way as I walked to the front office and turned in my badge and walked out the front door. Oh man I wish the blood stayed on my face. It'd make for a much better reaction from this place.

Not four steps from the front gate I heard Reita call for me from the front door, but I didn't turn back. I didn't need to, 'cause the fireball landed where my heels moved from, and the heat wave resulting from it felt like a cool breeze. I looked back to see Natsuru glaring down at me like a weapon, and I simply smiled back. No need to lower yourself to your prey's level.

Terry and Colleen

Terry wandered the town, not thinking of going anywhere in particular. He was tired, he had gone to bed late thanks to his construct and a duo who had wanted him dead. He had defeated the duo, and both of them had returned to their sleeping abodes long past midnight.

However, tiredness had left him for the moment and a bit of restlessness had gotten to him. Rather like Bette had arranged, Terry was bound for where Colleen and Bette's contact, but she didn't foresee Terry interfering like he did.

* * *

><p>Walking around town, something was bound to spark my interest... and like magic (rather following suspicious moaning) I found Colleen and a man engaged in their special activities. As it was something, I was split between cutting in and having my own fun and leaving, but with a remembrance of my brother's affection toward Colleen I stayed and, as I wasn't yet seen, slipped behind a dumpster and downgraded my gear and stuffed them underneath one. It was fairly warm and bright out, even in the shade, so I wasn't too concerned with the chill of the wind.<p>

I let them have a bit more fun before showing myself. Colleen stood and started exposing herself, but I gently reached around and pulled them back up.

"Terry!" she said quietly, startled, and the man looked irritated, so I made another quick decision and stepped in between them and undid my belt. "But this is bet-"

"I'm saving you for my bro," I told her, undoing the button on my shorts.

"Bro?" she said, confused.

"You were his high school crush, don't give it away like this," I answered.

She backed away, trying to remember. I could tell she was really trying to remember, because when she did, she picked up her purse and ran away crying.

* * *

><p>It made me sick when I remembered Criss. How much happened in the short time that we were separated, when the group stopped meeting when the accident happened. I didn't get to hear what happened after that day, since I was thrown into so many situations that I had no control over. The drawing of the chainsaw princess into America, the broken kingdom of Dark Light, and now this, and I just now get a piece of my old life back. In the form of a person I'm supposed to kill on sight.<p>

I found that I could barely run anymore, and I could barely walk straight. I put a hand on the wall to keep me from dropping to the sidewalk. Tears welled up but didn't drip as I calmed down, but I still felt my stomach turn as I recalled Wes.. Wes... Terry was still back there, paying the service I was supposed to give. I straightened myself and hurried back, to find him already finished and was already putting his gear on. I reached around his hot, small quivering body and held him there.

He put his hands on my arm and I could feel him smile for just a bit. "I'm sorry," I told him, and he shook his head.

"It was my choice," he said. "You just find a way back home."

"Will you come with me? To see your brother and give him our apologizes?" I asked.

"No, not just yet. I have a lot I still need to do here, so give him my apology for me?"

"No, I won't, not for you. You tell him yourself," I retorted, and he turned around and lifted on his tip toes and I pushed him down. "Save it. It's not for me," I told him, and he didn't fight me. "Good to see you after so long."

"Same here," he said, and returned my embrace before I noticed the girl that was watching us, giving me a slight smile, knife in hand. She didn't have a Kämpfer band on, so she knew she couldn't harm me, so she kept her distance, but...

"I have to go now," I told Terry, letting him go.

* * *

><p>"Where you going now?" Terry asked, but Colleen only smiled as she turned and hurried off. Yandere reached around Terry as Colleen disappeared around the corner, startling him.<p>

"So, how does it feel being in our shoes?" she asked, and Terry thought about it for a moment.

"Strange," was the only thing he said.

Reita and Bette

Without a word, Bette opened my trench coat and reached in, pulling out an advanced medical kit and fished out a knife and professionally cut the cloth around the wound, exposing it without exposing the girl's undergarment, though I doubt it mattered. She cleaned the wound and rather quickly stitched it up, the pain from the sharp but small needle showing mild signs, and while Bette was doing her voodoo, Tyler and I kept a lookout for our Kämpfer friends.

They didn't show, but I could tell they were around, from the scattering at one end of the hallways. The security guards, when they passed by, took one look at us and moved on, hoping that the other skirmish was more controllable, since even I wouldn't charge someone with a shotgun.

Bette finished quickly and called to one of the bystanders in Japanese, then indicated the purse next to her and said I don't know, but the person said something to the effect of "Yes". Bette said something that interested Tyler.

"How do you know she had Type B blood?" Tyler asked, and Bette responded something that wasn't English or Japanese, since even the bystanders looked confused. "Huh?"

"Ah, it's just working as a doctor for seventy years just let's the information come to me naturally," Bette told him, which sparked my interest.

"Seventy years? Just how old are you?" I asked, which made Bette nervous and balk. However, a nasty laugh reminded me of Sharlene and I sprang up and out of the school. I hear the fireball charge up and fire, and I called out to Sharlene, but as the fireball dropped to the ground behind her she kept walking, looking back for brief moment to smile at Natsuru, who glared with a deep hatred. I looked back at Sharlene, who turned the corner without acknowledging me, so I backed into the building to the suddenly shy Bette and Tyler, who kept a blank face.

* * *

><p>"It will eventually feel like a natural reaction to being asked for identification, so while you're still alive you might as well as be honest and just answer them to the fullest," my instructor had told us before having each of us give our name, age, origin, bis operi and current mission.<p>

However much we all did the training back then, I started choking as I steadily reached thirty and then asked why I looked younger. It wasn't just me – most of the natives looked not a day older than our prime. After joining ABS I just handed them my ID card and that was that, but now...

I froze when Reita asked me, despite her eyes having no doubt in my faith to the cause Rin had temporarily employed me in, taking weeks of partially used leave, but in her mind there was something untrusting of me, and now that I'm pushing triple digits I could barely breathe when asked for my information, and I bet something so simply astounding to myself would wreck our friendship. If word that Rus-

"Bette." I looked up into Reita's dark ringed eyes to see worry, and I started to wonder how long I've been stressing this. She held out her hand and grabbed my hand as I reached out to it, lifting me off of my legs and carried me out the door, tossing my visitor pass at the person on desk. She carried me some distance away, laying me down on the grass at a park neat a river that goes near the middle of the city. I laid there for a moment, and when I broke out of my reverie, the sun had climbed some way into the sky.

"Awake?" Reita asked, sounding tired herself. She had laid down next to me and had taken off the trench coat with the medical supplies I had gotten for the trip.

"Bette Vega," I started, sounding relaxed and something else. "I'm from Russia, more specifically Glasgow, a small town southwest of the Russian militant capital of Vesper. I was born August 26th, 1758, to Garth and Amboes Vega. I work at the Oregon ABS Facility as an Organ Recomb-, Organ Replicator, after being relocated from the Missouri Facility went up in flames after undead invaded. When I was stationed there, I met a man named Edith Meyer. Edith is who I'm trying to find even though... even though-"

I started losing the cool I held for the time.

"Even though?"

"When we met it was 1958, the accident was in 1965, but in January of 1952, he had met a man named Noel Meyer, which he promised to marry one day."

"So you're fretting over a gay dude?"

"No, he was female at the time."

"So he had a gender change, why would he do that if Noel was..."

"No, a body swap. The man I met was really named Henderson, but Edith had possessed him to get access to ABS so that he could make a body for himself."

"And the reason you dragged us to the kill zone was for?"

"Edith had downloaded a set of files to that computer, consisting of the medical records concerning that body and-"

"The marriage certificate, right? So you don't have to look for this man who doesn't exist any more, right?"

Reita was right, but I still wanted to be with Edith. I had been for years; that was why it was so difficult to give him up.

"Why don't you just give them a call and asked them to hang out one of these days? Or just go the them? I don't doubt disappearing for a day isn't going to bother Rin anymore than you already do.

"Remember this for next time: a bird that doesn't open it's mouth starves. It'll be fine," Reita finished. "Speaking of which, can you tell me what the circlets on my eyes are?"

I sighed, and looked at the three dark circlets on her eyes. They didn't seem natural, since they slowly turned in their own direction, so I couldn't tell her much. "I'm sorry but it has to be a supernatural phenomenon. I'm not skilled in that field of expertise," I admitted, and Reita looked disappointed.

"At least I asked," Reita said, before Tyler's watch rang out.

"We should get going," he said. "School's out."

* * *

><p>When we arrived, Rin, Battler and Sharlene sat patiently outside the door. Sharlene was the first to act, standing quickly and walking to meet us, Tyler slowing down to keep from being hit but I reached around him and pushed him forward as he tried to back pedal uselessly. However, Sharlene felt bold enough and punched Bette instead, though she took it like the tough Russian that she secretly was.<p>

"You guys took long enough!" Sharlene shouted, but stood by to let me unlock the door.

"Colleen back?" I asked, but Battler shook his head.

"We heard about Madelyn already, and Rin wants Bette to move in with the crew," Battler informed us.

"Nor happening," Bette quipped.

"So, the six here, Colleen and Rosanna and the two still coming are all that's left. That's ten remaining. As for Sakura's group being 'neutral', we're about to make things a bit complicated for our neighbors. Nats, Shizuku, Mikoto, Teri, Midori and Tamako; that's six not including Sakura's two," Battler counted, bringing the ratio to ten to nine.

"Actually, we can't kill Nats without having to kill the others," Bette piped up. "Russia had all blues survive, so unless you want to deal with them..."

"My daughter was also a blue," I said, softer than I had intended.

"So our target is to kill... all of four of the nine while keeping Nats alive, or we can just go through the hassle of killing them all," Battler put out, groaning at the idea of having to kill them all. He's making it sound like he has to do all the work.

"Let's kill them all," Sharlene offered, liking the idea. "It keeps us from having to pick and choose."

"Let's try to pick off the red first. It's a problem I'd like to advert if at all possible," Battler complained.

Terry

Tonight was different. Sakura didn't play with me, but rather just wanted my company. Akane was taken by the westerns, and they rejected Yandere, so she slept on the couch tonight. Which was good, I think, because she woke me and Sakura with enough time to put on our clothes and get out of the building as it went up in flames. Even with my Ice abilities and other spells from who remembers where, the house was toast.

That night we all spent at Sayaka's, who actually had parents that cared. Sakura slept with Sayaka on the bed and Yandere and I took to the floor. To rub salt in our wounds, someone rigged up a stereo system I don't know where the hell but it was loud and played screamo and heavy metal all through out the night.

The police tried, honest to god, to find the noise maker's toys, but as it turns out, they had duct taped the set up on the side of a telephone pole, about four stories up, way out of the reach of anyone. It was a cheap machine, but it worked and the four of us and the rest of the neighborhood was in a foul mood.

Luckily, from what I was told after school, even the teachers came in with a grumpy mood and let their students sleep. Apparently we weren't the only neighborhood to be affected, as half the school districts had sent everyone back home to rest after lunch.

But this was told to us after they got let out, as me and Yandere used the spot I found Colleen to sleep, and with conjured food from our prepared spell book, we were revitalized and ready for the group to take on the Westerns.

From our patrol, who had been Hitomi for the longest time for some reason, completely forgotten by the rest of us, Rin and her bodyguards, today Colleen and Battler, usually take a scenic route to a seaside snack bar for their job of who knows; Rosanna works at a dress making store and Reita works as a delivery runner for the postal service. As for Tyler and Sharlene, they usually don't get out of the house, so they're our targets today.

This felt like a bit of wasted time, but it reduces their numbers to equal out the playing field. Sakura took her three and headed down to take Rosanna, or started to when Tamako and Sayaka both called in saying that their families wanted to spend the free day with them.

To this, Sakura took her two and headed to the beach, where Tamako was headed, and Midori headed to where Sayaka said she was going to pair up with her in case something happened. With the main three and me left, the raid was called off and rather we had spent that time studying while we unknowingly were being made fools out of.

Hitomi

My power was the Zauber of lightening. In it's advanced form it was the power to manipulate light, and in use the power of illusion. Rosanna had taught me that, and with Tamako's ability to manipulate earth and matter, any statue could be made to act like a living person. Our abilities linked, we could warp reality psychologically, if only for a time.

I felt myself fade into the other reality, the reality of that which is but is not believed to be there, and I stood to find Tamako, who was supposed to be here soon. The sky was dotted with small clouds, small and thin enough to be sunny and warm but shaded to where my power can really mess with someone.

I sat next to Sakura and Ryoka dispelling the stealth and joined in on the nonsensical discussion. I saw one of the western Kämpfer moving around the beach serving people; Colleen from her blonde hair. I'd forgotten what her power was, since she rarely used it.

"Should we get her?" Sakura asked, and Ryoka and I started getting the crave to fight again, in our own ways again.

"Sure, but let's make it quick, I'm sure that someone will say something if we don't just bang her and leave," Ryoka said, nervous and worried.

"No one will say anything; do we look like we can readily attack her with our arsenal?" I prompted.

"No," Ryoka squeaked.

"So let's go bang her. Bang her hard," Sakura said, rising to her feet with the two of us behind her. However, as we stepped off, someone grabbed my arm and spun me around, and I saw it was Tamako.

"Hey Tamako, come bang one of the western Kämpfers with us," I offered, but as I turned to go with Sakura Tamako held fast.

"It's a trap," Tamako told me, and I looked over to see Colleen looking dead at us just before the air vanished from my lungs. I knelt over and Tamako helped me to the sand, and as I watched Sakura and Ryoka approached her unaware.

Colleen tripped over and spilled her drinks as the wind picked up and tore at the air, kicking up sand and loose debris. It blasted harder, and I closed my eyes for a minute before it let up, but when I looked up Sakura and Ryoka had disappeared.

It didn't matter what happened next, what with Colleen acting like the two had ran off somewhere and fell just in time to brace for the shit storm and Tamako explaining to my breathless mind that she (Tamako) wanted to save us, but they would have killed all of us had she not stopped me, the illusionist. Tamako betrayed us to save me, and no matter how many tears she cried, she wasn't going to live long after the rest of them found out.

I didn't care how she made it up to me, with her memories, with her love, with her body that night – the others would be after her blood the moment I tell them.

That's, but that's after I tell them. That's after I tell them, so if I don't tell them!

I kissed her forehead before pulling the blanket over us, finally coming to my senses and relaxing. They didn't need to know.

* * *

><p>They didn't need me to tell them, the western KämpFr had the pleasure doing just that. I had forgotten what day of the week it was, and when Shizuku visited us to get us for school, she had chained us up with the chain on her daggers and waited until we awoke to give us her mind. She didn't care about the steadily dropping numbers of our joint team.<p>

Tamako and Hitomi

"So, what to do with a traitor in our midst?" Shizuku asked rhetorically.

"Discipline them?" Tamako offered, and Shizuku laughed softly.

"6 points, out of ten. Ten being it works all the time, and it gives a better than expected result, but that was only a 6. It works, but there would be nothing gained from simply disciplining them," Shizuku pointed out.

"Then I'll go and take them on, all of them."

"That's a 7, but possibly also a 3. You could just walk in and they'd kill you, or you could just turn around and give them our information and attack us."

"That's an unreasonable conclusion!" Hitomi argued, but the look on Tamako's face was pained. "How much better would it make it if I went with her to take them down, and possibly their base of operations?"

Shizuku paused and considered it. "The former would be an 8, a good chance of success with a taste of suicide, but with the latter would be another 8 for the same reason. They'd have to all be there to make it a 10, but since it's their hill you're infiltrating the chance for success brings it down to a 9."

I waited for Tamako say something, but her nervous look started to worry me.

"I can tell you're not all for an all out attack, but I'm not going to have a snake in our midst without making sure the fangs aren't pointed at me or my friends," Shizuku said, picking up one of the daggers and kneeling behind Tamako. Shizuku rolled her onto her stomach and held the dagger by the blade as she carved something into her back while being careful not to cut too deeply while Tamako tried to hold the pain in.

"This pain is only a reminder of what you have done to us. If you do it again, I'll make sure you'll go to hell already hurting," Shizuku softly told Tamako as she finished.

"Al-alright," Tamako told her.

"Will you give her a break? I know you don't like being late to school!" Hitomi yelled at her, to which Shizuku laughed.

"Don't you pay attention to the days? It's the weekend," Shizuku told her, standing. Shizuku threw a happy look toward Tamako before returning to me, but turned and left, her job complete. The chains vanished as she closed the door, dropping both girls onto the bed.

Without a moments hesitation, Hitomi reached over and saw that Shizuku had carved a target on Tamako's back, with a line large enough for Shizuku's daggers to have easy access to her spinal cord. Like Shizuku had said, the cuts weren't deep, but the impact came from the design.

* * *

><p>The next day long before dawn, Tamako met up with Hitomi on the beach they had lost their Moderator and their friend, and using their linked ability they replicated their partners for a coup de grace on the Western KämpFr base of operations. The group prepared as they half ran to the building. There, they met up with Midori and Sayaka, who had been fooled as well to a lighter occurrence, and using their sand puppets to their fullest, entered and started the fight.<p>

The sand puppet dissolved and, sending the fine grains through the crack in the door, reformed inside. The puppet turned and unlocked the door, allowing the rest of them to enter and start clearing it. However, thanks to Sharlene's appetite the intrusion was quickly announced and she charged, calling her billhook and hacked down the first puppet. Battler quickly awoke and transformed, bouncing across the room and onto Tyler, waking him up and alerting him.

Hitomi and Tamako guided the puppets in their attack while keeping the group's invisibility up. Midori however raced upstairs and tried one of the bedrooms, old western revolver ready to fire, to find there was no one in it.

"That's Sharlene's room. It's a shame you picked that one first," Reita told Midori, holding the combat shotgun up to the base of her neck. Sayaka, who had started up the stairs after Midori, saw the gun shred Midori's head to bits as Rosanna flew down the stairs at Sayaka, her khanda drawn and pointed down the stairs, but Sayaka held her sabre fast and pushed it aside then swung a killing blow on Rosanna, who couldn't stop in time to dodge the attack.

Sayaka then ran down the stairs and into the mayhem in the living room, her eyes instantly registering the bright and radiant chaos Hitomi was creating to effectively blind the three while the sand puppets advanced upon them. Squinting her eyes, Sayaka charged them, and from behind the sand puppets scored another killing blow, this time on Battler. She ducked behind the line as both Sharlene and Tyler tried for her, but the sand puppets blocked them both.

Sayaka reached out and stabbed Tyler, and he reactively reached out and grabbed Sayaka's chest and froze where he held as quick as he could. The result was effectively grasping the others boobs and killing them with embarrassment.

The two dissolved after a moment of perverse thoughts. Left out, Sharlene turned back toward the puppets and charged through them, and swinging at the clawing dirt, cutting her legs in effect. However, when she reached the two, she found she didn't know where they were, and the struggle continued. However, Hitomi reached out and held Sharlene's foot fast to the ground, while Tamako did the same with the other foot.

Held fast, the sand puppets surrounded Sharlene and attacked her fro all sides, then the illusion was dropped as the sand swirled around Sharlene's body and tried to enter her mouth, but when she closed her mouth and covered her nose with her hands, the sand slammed into her stomach and knocked the wind out of the young girl. She gasped for air, her hands held up uselessly, the sand formed up and shoved its way down Sharlene's throat chocking her. The rest of the sand started pounding on the girl's stomach, knocking her organs and bones into disarray.

Colleen and Reita raced down the stairs, after trying to convince Rin to help and failed, and tried to pull her out of the sand trap. Colleen used the displacement in the air to locate the two invisible girls and crushed one of their heads in with quick compression and decompression. The illusion vanished, the invisibility failed, the lights faded and it was dark, very dark. Tamako jumped up and ran away from the three girls, trying to keep the blockage in the young girl's throat solid if only for a few seconds more.

However, she bumped into someone entering the room and the lights turned on a moment later, to reveal that Rin had come down to help. Rin pushed the scared Tamako onto the couch as she looked over to see Sharlene writhing on the ground.

"Release her," Rin ordered, but Tamako shook her head.

"No," Tamako retorted.

"We can do this the easy way or hard way. We might let you off if you just release her," Rin said, keeping a level head.

"Never," Tamako spat, solidifying the sand in Sharlene's throat and making the sand spike out into the muscle wall, lodging the sandstone like a cork. Sharlene squirmed as the pain wracked her body, and Rin grabbed Tamako by the throat and hauled her to the floor.

"Now I don't like Sharlene much either, and I won't use your power to save her, I'm waiting on you to do that, but if you won't comply with me," Rin said, keeping the enjoyment and anger out of her voice. The sand laying next to Sharlene started drifting toward Rin and Tamako, and started to form into a humanoid body. However, it grew no head and it became very apparent that Tamako did not control it as it dropped to its knees and started tearing Tamako's clothes off.

"You should already be used to this by now, right?" Rin glowered down onto Tamako as she pinned the helpless girl to the floor. "Release her or subject yourself to my kind of torture!"

Tamako stopped fighting it and it hesitated, but when Tamako reached up and grabbed Rin's arms, bracing herself, the sand puppet tore the remainder of the trapped girl's clothes off and stole her dignity.

Sharlene

My throat burned, my chest heaved, my eyes swam. I didn't want to die like this, but i was no longer in control. The brick in my throat had to give way, or at least my body did. Something, please. Save me from this hell. If it was true, that you didn't need to breathe for seven minutes or so, then how long has it been? I bet I couldn't breathe for a whole hell of a lot longer.

Eventually my mind just stopped registering that it worked and I stood up, turning to see that Colleen was trying to supply air to my lungs through my throat, which was why I was partially still functioning. Someone on the other end of the room gave no fucks and just ignored my dying body to satisfy themselves.

I started to wonder when the reinforcements would arrive, since as we were there was a fucks chance in hell we could win. Fuck that shit I want out. Just stop supplying air to me and let me die. Shoot me Reita, it's a mercy kill at this point. And fuck you, who ever the fuck you are fucking fuck know what. Good riddance to you all!

It was at that moment Colleen stopped supplying air, Reita prepared to shoot me and The plug in my throat was unjammed allowing me to breath and feel the full force of Reita's shotgun.

And live.

Colleen, Tamako and Reita

The shotgun went off the same moment the pinned girl squealed, distorting the enjoyment that Rin was getting out of her twisted torture. Sharlene, however, was momentarily stunned by the shotgun blast, giving Reita the impression that she missed with the round but hit with the barrel of the gun thanks to the recoil.

Using this moment of excitement to her advantage, Tamako caused the sand cork lodged inside Sharlene's throat to tear itself out of her throat, Reita and Colleen watching as the sand bubbled up and messily ripped the muscle and skin apart instead of leaking out the mouth, fly across the room and tried to choke herself out of the torture, but instead the being reached over and absorbed the choking sand into itself and flipped the girl over. Sharlene started dissolving quickly afterward.

With Rin's help, ignoring the others in the room, The sand puppet carried the girl up into the now empty room that Sharlene had to herself. It had been a long painful morning, and Rin was happy that Tamako was there to make it a little more tolerable.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Russian for Crash, where a perfectly good system is compacted and wrecked in a flash. I'm finishing this story in the next two chapters, just to let you know, and for all of you who are waiting for me to kill off everybody, I got good and bad news.<strong>

**The bad news is that only four more people are going to die (Tamako is already dead to me), meaning that not everyone is going to die.**

**The good news is that I will attempt to conclude this story in whatever fashion you guys want, dramatic and drawn out, or quick to the point, or however.**

**This offer is good as long as the next chapter isn't up. Your choice. Don't know how that's good news but hey.**


End file.
